


[宇植]只有我知道的你

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

已经临近上课，教室里还是吵闹得和室外有得一拼，三五成群地凑在一起，尽情洋溢着青春。  
学生们还在谈着话题，铃声勉强算个提醒，教室门被人拉开时大家才慢慢吞吞不情不愿地走回自己的座位。  
“同学们，听好啊。”已是中年的班主任身后跟着一位长相年轻又亲和的男人，“这是暂时替已经休产假的国语老师教你们这一学期的陆东植老师，大家要好好上课知道了吗？”  
陆东植的长相很容易获得大家的好感，底下的同学们立刻接纳了他的到来。  
“啊，陆老师你要是对班上的什么事觉得棘手了，可以告诉我们班的班长徐仁宇同学，他可以帮你尽快了解班级的。徐班长！站起来让陆老师认识认识！”班主任垫着他的脚尖朝教室后方看去，陆东植顺着他的眼神方向一起看去。  
高挑的男孩慢慢从他的座位上站了起来，嘴角笑着，可眼神却紧紧盯住陆东植一点笑意也没有，“欢迎陆老师来我们班。”  
陆东植见原来他就是班主任一直在他耳边夸赞的徐仁宇，觉得事情有些不对，但也没有表现出来，敷衍地朝徐仁宇的微笑回礼后就开始了他的上课。  
他的首节课堂上得还算顺利，如果抛去他很明显感觉到的徐仁宇的注视的话。陆东植在黑板上板着书，回想起他和徐仁宇真正的第一次见面。  
他刚调来这所学校也没有太久，不久前还是个帮学校管一管纪律的实习老师，在这次见面之前他曾见过徐仁宇两次。  
而这两次他对徐仁宇的印象都和从班主任那听来的好话相反。  
第一次，他听到空教室里有玻璃破碎的声音，赶过去正好碰见了拐角走过来的徐仁宇，他刚想问徐仁宇一些问题时却被脸色阴沉着的徐仁宇无视了，完全没有班主任跟他提到过的为人亲切。  
第二次，正好是在今天不久之前，他看见几个学生围在不怎么有人注意的地方有说有笑着，徐仁宇就在其中，手里还拿着学校规定的违禁品——手机。他缴走徐仁宇的手机时看到了他胸前的班牌，知道是自己今后班上的学生，可没想到是传说中品学优良的班长......  
陆东植写好板书，转过身去时碰上徐仁宇没有打算收回去的眼神，心里一阵感慨：班主任还说如果觉得棘手了可以找徐仁宇，最棘手的家伙不就是他吗？！  
还好等待许久的下课铃解救了他，陆东植偷偷叹出一口气，第一节课就如此难熬，他已经开始为自己这第一个学期的教学能否顺利担忧起来。  
“陆老师，我帮你拿去办公室吧。”  
他刚出教室，徐仁宇的声音就从身后响起。  
其实陆东植手里除了教案也没有拿什么重物，更何况他现在因为徐仁宇的两种面貌对他不知不觉产生了一种提防的心理，碍于自己是人家的老师，只好捏出笑脸，想要委婉拒绝徐仁宇的提议。  
“徐同学......”他还没说完话呢，手里的教案就被徐仁宇不留神地抢走了。  
“走吧，陆老师，今天是你来我们班的第一天，我们可不希望有什么地方怠慢了你。”若不是陆东植看到过徐仁宇的另一幅面庞，估计也要被眼前的这双笑眼迷惑了过去。

“这里就是老师的办公桌吗？”徐仁宇把手里的教案放在陆东植弄得整齐又温馨的办公桌上，眼睛快速扫过桌面，看见陆东植和别人的合照时还勾起了嘴角，这让陆东植很不舒服。  
“辛苦同学了，赶紧回去准备上课吧。”  
陆东植明晃晃的赶人的架势，徐仁宇不会看不出来，但他就要假装听不懂陆东植话里的意思，赖在暂时没有人的教师办公室里不走。  
“没事，这节休息时间长。老师还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他围在陆东植座位旁边继续露出那张笑脸。  
“什么都不需要，你回去吧。”陆东植瞥了他一眼，整理好教案拉开抽屉准备放进去。  
这时候班主任突然从门那探进来身子，“啊，陆老师，你在啊，你下节课没有课要上对吧，过来帮忙搭把手吧！”  
陆东植听到这话，立马意味深长地望了徐仁宇一眼，意思就是：有忙可以帮了，你倒是去啊。徐仁宇接收到他的眼神，后退一步，竟然跟他说：“老师您去忙吧，我回去上课去了。”  
陆东植被他撂了一道，用力把抽屉合上之后跟着班主任出去了，走之前还特意警告徐仁宇让他赶紧回去。  
徐仁宇看着陆东植远去的身影，嘴角本不明显的微笑慢慢翘起，他丝毫没有紧张地回到办公室里，大大方方坐在陆东植的座位上，把陆东植刚刚合上的抽屉拉开了，一部深蓝色壳的手机出现在他的面前。  
“啧。”他把手机揣回自己兜里，合上抽屉的时候又看了一眼桌上陆东植的照片。不愧是新来的，竟然敢缴自己的手机，真是......胆子大。  
等陆东植忙回来的时候连学都放了，徐仁宇自然也不会留在他座位上等着手机再被缴。陆东植坐下来休息了一会，喝了口水准备收拾收拾回家，打开抽屉的时候才发现自己的手机不翼而飞了。  
“该死......”他明明记得他把手机放进了抽屉里，怎么可能不见呢？陆东植扶着额头，想了许久，徐仁宇的那张脸突然出现在他的脑海里，他迅速地打开保管上缴来的违禁品的抽屉，拿出自己从徐仁宇那缴来的手机一看，心里的怀疑这下八九不离十了。  
一定是徐仁宇以为那是他自己的手机就给拿走了......  
陆东植看着手里跟自己手机一模一样款式的手机，真是不知道说什么好了。毕竟他手机上了锁，他倒不担心徐仁宇会翻到他手机里的隐私，等回去之后还是给自己的手机打个电话吧，万一不是徐仁宇拿的......

徐仁宇倒在床上压到了裤兜里的手机，他刚一掏出来开机瞅见手机的屏保就是一阵无语，眼前的屏保他熟悉也不熟悉，不熟悉是因为这不是他手机里内置的屏保，熟悉是因为他不久前才见过屏保里的那张脸。  
他拿成陆东植的手机了吗？  
徐仁宇睁开眼看着那张屏保，陆东植人站在远处的一堆花丛里，望着镜头笑得很开心，这显然是别人帮他拍的一张照片，但看着照片里陆东植流露出来的眼神，拍照人和他的关系应该不一般。  
徐仁宇见着烦，正准备关机明天再跟陆东植换回来，一串号码就播了进来。  
“喂。”徐仁宇想了想，选择了接听。  
陆东植终于打通了自己的电话，听见对面稍微有些低沉但还是很年轻的声音，果然还是徐仁宇，他开口道：“徐仁宇，你拿的是我的手机，明天请把它带过来还给我，谢谢。”  
对面说话的语气相当疏离，明明和其他同学对话的时候耐心又温和，和自己说话的时候怎么这个样子。  
徐仁宇不乐意了，完全不按陆东植的意思来，“老师，你是不是对我有什么意见？”  
“没有。”  
“那你为什么语气这么不好？”陆东植都跟他说了“请”和“谢谢”，他当没听见似的。“难道老师是讨厌我吗？”  
陆东植没想到徐仁宇这会还要跟他扯东扯西的，“我没有讨厌你......明天麻烦你帮我把手机带来学校给我，好吗？”明明就是一模一样的内容，陆东植只好重说一遍。  
徐仁宇的笑传到他耳朵里，震得他耳蜗发痒，“手机换手机，明天我把老师的手机带过去，麻烦老师也把我的手机还给我，这样行吧？”  
“......好。”  
跟陆东植说好之后，徐仁宇看着对方挂掉电话后重新出来的屏保，突然想到了什么可以解闷的趣事。他从床上翻身起来，走到电脑面前，翻找出手机连接线后插在了电脑主机上，愉快地敲打了几番键盘之后，陆东植的手机界面突然亮了起来。  
“哈，这么容易就破解了？没意思……”  
徐仁宇后仰躺靠着电脑椅的椅背，开始翻阅陆东植手机里的东西。  
如果陆东植在手机里藏了什么秘密，那他岂不是可以用来当作让陆东植乖乖听他话的把柄？  
他想到这，滑动手机页面的手指就越来越兴奋，手机亮光映出来的嘴角弧度也越翘越高。他看过了手机联系人、短信还有聊天软件，也没有发现什么可以称得上是秘密的东西，看得出来陆东植没什么聊得来的朋友，聊得最为频繁的也就是一个叫“沈宝景”的女人，然而对话也没什么意思，徐仁宇滑了滑就倍感无趣地关上了。  
他开始翻找陆东植的相册，相册里倒是有很多的照片，有拍的自己做的饭菜，还有路边遇到的猫狗......没有什么拍摄技术，看来陆东植的生活过的是实在无趣......徐仁宇眼珠转着，他翻了很多张都没有看见疑似为陆东植拍过照的那个人的照片，是分手了吗？徐仁宇笑了笑，觉得也不是没有这个可能。  
他又往下滑了滑，突然一个带有时长的视频撞进了他的眼里。手指尖稍微偏了偏在屏幕上一点，视频就开始播放了起来。  
画面里是一个房间的模样，没有拍全，只能看见一部分的衣柜、桌子和床铺，并没有人的入镜。徐仁宇本以为这只是个陆东植不小心误触而录下的视频，正准备关掉，一双脚就进入了摄像范围内。  
这还不是一双一般的脚，踩着黑色矮跟的小皮鞋入了镜，薄薄的丝袜包裹着纤细但又稍微有些肉的腿，看得徐仁宇莫名其妙。陆东植偷拍女生？不对，从画面来看明显被拍的人也知道镜头在哪......  
女生穿着小包裙跪坐在地上，西服外套好好地穿搭着收起她的细腰，头发正好到肩，下巴往上没有露出来。看上去有些紧张的样子，手放在腿边不安地摆弄着。  
这陆东植不知道从哪下载下来的小电影把徐仁宇看笑了，他起身把手机放到桌面上，开始在电脑上找一些他看过觉得还不错的片子，准备以后推荐给陆东植看看，别看一些这种不入流的了。  
“嗯......”本来一直没有声音的手机突然传出来一阵轻呼，徐仁宇看了过去，画面里的那个女生已经把鞋给脱了，丝袜里的脚趾微微张开着，顶着丝袜的束缚透露出原本的圆润可爱。女生的手一下又一下地顺着自己腿部的线条开始向上抚摸，缓慢的，用力的，摸到自己的大腿上，手指尖勾起包裙的裙边，再往深处的地方似拍着了又没有拍着。  
徐仁宇握着鼠标的手突然停住，画面里的女生跪了起来，上身趴在床上，两手伸进了自己双腿的夹缝里，屁股稍微翘起来的那个瞬间，她竟然把丝袜头从腿根上扯了下来，卡在裙边下一丢丢的位置，大腿原来的肤色暴露了出来，远比肉色丝袜要白上几个色号。明明只露出来了那么一条嫩白色的肉边，却要命地吸引人的眼球。  
女生夹着自己的手细微又仔细地作着动作，下半身配合着手部软成了会流动的水。看的人都知道那手探到了裙子里面，却无法看到那手现在是在怎样掐着捏着大腿根那细软的肉，只能通过视频里女生闷在被子里的呼吸和偶尔露出来的呻吟去想象，那调皮的手指是不是早就开始拨弄起躲藏在内裤里的花瓣了。  
“嗯......呼，哈啊嗯......”  
她的屁股很翘，穿包裙正好。布料全部贴合着屁股上饱满的肉，跟着姿势的耸动跳进观赏者的眼里。  
徐仁宇默不作声着，那女孩手开始向后伸，一把捏住自己的屁股时，他的嗓子眼咕噜地滚了一圈。  
“哈啊......呜......”  
看得出来女孩捏自己的时候很起劲，但她撅着屁股，光滑的布料让她根本掐不起来多少的肉，那葱白的手指就一直在自己的屁股上抓来捏去，声音里也渐渐带上了一丝的焦躁。  
女生的焦躁隔着屏幕传了出来，带得徐仁宇也起了一身的燥火，“操......”他放开鼠标，眼睛死死盯着手机屏幕，手就朝着自己发硬的下方探去。  
视频里的人就像是知道了徐仁宇已经被自己勾起欲火开始自慰一样，竟然也跟着一起把自己裙边上的拉链拉到了最底，两只手都朝身后松垮的裙缝里伸了进去，光滑简单的布料一下子被手指拱得鼓起，清清楚楚地透出手的形状。女生的手偏大，捏住自己屁股后的凹凸模样完全刺激到了徐仁宇，他眼里本不明显的血丝兴奋到发红。  
妈的......他开始想象自己就在那女生的身后，对方使劲扒拉着自己的屁股，露出里面蠢蠢欲动的后穴央求自己干她。等自己插进去了，就锁住她那骚得不听话的手，固定住她那乱动的腰肢往里狠狠地教育她。  
然后享受她因为自己而爽过头的尖叫。  
徐仁宇皱着眉，听着视频里的喘息声开始上下套弄自己硬到不行的茎身。  
要是能插进去的话一定比现在还要舒服。  
“嗯哼……”他拿东西垫着，把桌上的手机稍稍立起一个坡度，方便自己能够更好地边看着视频边撸自己的硬家伙。  
女孩似乎揉累了，从裙子里掏出来的双手耷拉在两旁，身子一起一伏的，像在休息，可屁股还在那里不知疲倦地晃动着细微的弧度，被折磨得松松垮垮的裙子受不住那摆动开始往下掉，卡在屁股肉最多的地方，白得耀眼诱人。  
徐仁宇觉得自己一定是疯了，怎么看个女人的屁股缝还像个连禁果都没有概念的小孩一样激动到能挺立这么久。  
“哈额......”女生缓了一会又开始了动作，那软软无力的手一颗颗解开自己原本穿得整齐的外套，手背搭到了肩上，然后一点点把外套从自己的身上蹭了下去，落在地板上无人问津。从刚才一直趴在床上的上身也直立起来，穿在里头的白衬衫被她慢慢解开了最上面的三颗纽扣，虽然只是解到了第三颗就没有再往下解，但里面穿着的淡粉色奶罩几乎就要蹦了出来，中间白花花的胸脯肉挤弄出一条勾人的缝，和她的屁股缝一样让徐仁宇看得身上又燃起了一层的火。  
“呼嗯......妈的......”陆东植从哪里找来的这种玩意！他想闭眼又不舍得闭眼，自己已经DIY了半天怎么一点要软下去的迹象都没有。他抓着自己的那根棒状，又是一阵加速，顶端终于渐渐肯吐出些黏腻的稠液。  
这段视频似乎只有女生自己一个人，但她完全了解自己的什么部位想要被干些什么，一手伸进奶罩里面抓揉自己饥渴着的胸脯，一手往下撩开那早就没有了束缚力的包裙朝自己身下探去。  
“哈啊，啊......嗯，嗯......唔哼！”  
这女生的胸部一定又软又敏感，不然怎么会她自己一捏就呼吸急促，腰肢乱摆……  
她那边叫得越欢，徐仁宇这边就越精神。自己做弄出来的水声交缠着女生的喊叫，就跟自己在现场操干着她一样。  
视频里女生的腰开始疯狂扭动时，徐仁宇额头的汗都要滴到他裸露出来的大腿根上了。  
“唔！呃哈，啊啊！”女生好像已经爽了一下，重心没有稳住，倒在了地上，露出一点隐约的脸部线条。她好像有些在意摄像头有没有被自己撞到，刚还在她身上享着艳福的手指在地板上慢慢挪动着，自己喘着气地抬头朝着镜头一眼望了过来。  
徐仁宇看着视频里露出来的人脸，整个人瞬间站了起来，坐在身下的椅子被他突如其来的动作撞得滑到了后方，滑轮脚撞到床边后停了下来。徐仁宇不可置信地看着手机，更加汹涌的情欲掠夺了他身体的支配能力，下身的烫物一跳一跳地狰狞出他本能的渴望。  
“操！陆......陆......”他望着视频里那张化过妆后更加阴柔一些的陆东植的脸，大脑被惊讶和莫名出来的性奋交替着刺激，下身本来终于有了放松迹象的这下直接涨到他脑袋都发疼。  
刚才听到的那些声音和动作，刚才他脑海里想象出来的那些动作和对象全部被此刻凑在镜头面前喘息不已的陆东植取代，然后又和今天见过的陆东植那张脸重叠在一起。  
徐仁宇从桌上快速抽出几张卫生纸，半弓着身子锻炼得结结实实的斜方肌硬鼓起来，指节分明的手指裹着自己涨到可怕的阴茎抵着桌边疯狂撸动。他身子猛的一震，一股浓精射在准备好的纸里。  
徐仁宇喘着余后的粗气，居高临下地看着视频里还在轻声喘息着的陆东植，伸出自己还没擦干净的手按了暂停键。额角的汗滴滑到他的眼角，他用手臂暴躁地抹去自己额头上的湿意，盯着屏幕上正好沾到陆东植脸部位置的自己的精液，那团好不容易小下去的火依旧在内心嚣张地飘动着火苗，只要再来一阵东风，它就能再次燎原。  
徐仁宇抽出新的一张纸巾，把屏幕上的精液擦了个干净，纸被他攥成一团，包裹着邪门的欲望丢进了垃圾桶里。  
他抓起这下干净了的陆东植的手机，找到刚才拨过来的电话号码反拨了回去，甚至都忘记了自己应该装作没有解锁的样子以及自己的裤链还没有拉上。  
“喂？徐仁宇，怎么了？”  
他一听到陆东植的声音，好不容易和生理现象一起退去的脑海里的那些画面又重新跳回了他的眼前，刚解决完的下半身又有了新一轮的危机。  
“没，没什么，按错了，晚安。”幸好陆东植也没反应过来手机解锁这事。  
徐仁宇赶紧挂掉电话，把它丢到一边，看着陷在被单里的手机亮起那张看似纯洁的脸，徐仁宇撩开掉在额前汗滴滴的头发，眼睛里暗着没有平息的思绪。  
表面堂堂正正教育人的老师私底下竟然玩得这么野……他嘴角扬起，把荒唐抛在脑后。  
陆东植……看来他这一个学期不会没有乐子玩了。

-TBC-


	2. [宇植]只有我知道的你（二）

“陆老师，手机的开机密码是我的生日，我会发短信告诉你什么时候在哪里交换手机。”

陆东植抽出那张在上课时被徐仁宇夹进他作业本里的纸条，叹了口气，慢慢把抽屉打开，望着正无辜地躺在里面的手机，握着抽屉手把的手停在那里，他的心情很是烦闷。

还没有彻底入秋，除了偶尔的降温，大部分的时候依然还很炎热。只是窗外树上的蝉鸣声少了，桌上的教案被转着头的电风扇规律性地吹动，沙沙地响着，成了安静的办公室里唯一的闹声。教师办公室被直射进太阳，陆东植的桌子就在窗边，桌面上大片的亮光影响了他的工作。

陆东植把徐仁宇的手机从抽屉里拿了出来，起身想要把遮光的窗帘给拉上。

“这边！这边！”

楼下正值体育课的自由活动时间，学生们热闹的喊声在陆东植靠近之后听得更加清晰了一些。

“靠！漂亮啊！”

一声砸在球筐上的动静、随后而来的队友的喝彩声和一旁观战人的助威让陆东植不禁从窗台上把视线投了过去。他看见不停在球场上弹起来的篮球以及从篮球框下走过去的徐仁宇，刺眼的阳光正好照得他露在球衣外的胳膊肌肉结构分明。

陆东植向来就不爱接触这些对于他来说会过于消耗体力的运动，他眼镜度数不重，戴着备课时习惯性戴的眼镜，从镜片里能够清晰地看见徐仁宇被自己的汗水打湿落在鬓角的头发。陆东植手里扯着窗帘的角，看着徐仁宇和队友击掌的样子，忘了自己本来是要准备干什么事的。

他不知道徐仁宇知不知道从这里能看到篮球场，或者说从篮球场可以看到他们的办公室。陆东植注视着在球场边缘跑位的徐仁宇，看见他捞起自己的球衣边去擦快要糊到眼角上的汗，然后微微抬眼，却精准地看向陆东植所在的地方，就好像他知道自己正站在窗边往这看一样。

陆东植觉得自己跟他的视线对了个正着，像做了什么亏心事被人抓到了一样，他一直拽着窗帘的手猛然一拉，把自己和徐仁宇的视线隔绝了起来，心脏莫名其妙地想要从里面跳出来。陆东植背对着窗，他不知道徐仁宇瞧见那拉上的窗帘后就把视线收了过来，嘴角翘着，好像是有什么盘算。

陆东植甩了甩脑袋，重新回到自己的桌位坐下，把学生们的作业本移到手能够到的地方，想要忘掉刚才自己所看到过的徐仁宇。

可他拿过来的第一本作业，上面就写着“徐仁宇”三个大字，笔迹就跟他这个人一样，蛮不讲理又令人在意。陆东植头又不自觉地瞥向窗户，看到那把所有的光线都拦在外面的窗帘后又赶紧把头扭了回来。

自己在干什么呢？

“嗡——”桌上的手机震动起来，是短信。陆东植心一跳，放下手中握着的红笔去抓徐仁宇的手机。

“老师，我在教学楼后面的厕所等你。”

“我知道你没有课，最好赶紧过来，不然一会就该下课了。”

明明离下课还有很长的时间，可陆东植保不准徐仁宇会做出什么事了，他的双脚已经坐不住地站了起来，朝徐仁宇说的地方赶去。

教学楼后面的厕所最初建立起来就是为了解决下课后教学楼的厕位不够这个问题，也想着能方便在教学楼外活动的学生们，但由于建得比较偏僻，一般在外面上体育课的同学们反而会跑去教学楼里用厕所，以至于好不容易建起来的公共厕所沦落到了偶尔使用的程度。

至少作为一个不会怎么被人注意的地方，它占尽了优势。

“徐，徐仁宇？”陆东植一步子迈进男厕，里面一点声响都没有，他都要怀疑徐仁宇是不是又在耍他。

“这呢。”他跟着声音望过去，发现徐仁宇在尽头的最后一间，正抱着手看他。穿着刚才他看到的橙黄色球衣，一道阳光从上面通风的窗户照进来，照到他头顶上的墙面上，他的发梢被带上了一点金黄。

陆东植站在原地把手机伸了出去，不想离徐仁宇太近，“把我的手机还给我。”

“你过来我就给你。”徐仁宇从他的裤兜里掏出陆东植十分眼熟的手机，抓在手里依旧靠着门框，动也不动。

“你！”他没法跟徐仁宇讲理，只想着赶紧把手机从徐仁宇手里换回来，朝门口看了一眼后，噔噔噔地跨出脚就要去拿徐仁宇手里的他的手机。

谁知道徐仁宇一下子就握住了他的手腕，用力一拖就把他给拉进了卫生间的隔间里。后背撞到墙上，微微发疼，“你干什么！”陆东植刚要起身，又被徐仁宇按住他的肩膀给压回了墙上。

“老师，原来你还戴眼镜的啊？”徐仁宇那张玩世不恭的脸凑了过来，对他戴着的眼镜产生了巨大的兴趣，还用手指去拨了拨他眼镜的银丝边框。

陆东植的鼻尖闻到从徐仁宇身上传来的淋漓汗味，这就是他为什么不喜欢运动的原因，浓烈的男性荷尔蒙的味道快让他窒息了。

“这……关你什么事……把手机给我，我……”他一不小心瞥到了徐仁宇的脸，太近了，他甚至可以看见挂在徐仁宇睫毛上的细小汗珠，顿时不知道怎么消了声。

徐仁宇嗤笑一声，鼻息扑在他脸上，“可是老师您不就是要为学生授业解惑吗？老师上课的时候没有戴眼镜，我很好奇，能为我解一解惑吗？”

徐仁宇这个人太麻烦了，这样的小事都还要让他解释一遍！

“你们的作业看得我眼睛疼，就戴着眼镜改不行吗？我度数又不高，上课的时候不戴不行吗？”他都不知道为什么自己要在卫生间里跟一个学生掰扯戴眼镜不戴眼镜的理由。

徐仁宇听着他给的答案后了然地挑眉，看得陆东植一阵心慌。

徐仁宇头微微一侧，停在他旁边，从口中吐出来的气息扇动着他耳朵边上的绒毛，“那刚刚老师从窗口看我的时候是在批改作业吗？”

不是他的错觉，那个时候他们真的对上视线了。陆东植想要离徐仁宇远一些，把头撇向了另一个方向，“我刚刚是在批作业，但是我可没有看你，只是去拉了个窗帘，徐同学你是不是过于自恋了？”

徐仁宇盯着陆东植扣得严实的衣领，脑海里晃过昨天晚上视频里看到过的锁骨，他眼神向下，看着被衬衫藏住的平坦，开始好奇陆东植现在有没有把奶罩穿在身上。其实光这样看都能排除掉他这个想法的可能，但这个念想怎么都挥之不去。

陆东植感觉到徐仁宇的头越靠越近，发梢马上就要戳到他的脸上。他心脏咯噔一声，不好的预感浮上心头。

“徐，徐仁宇！”他猛地把头扭了回来，瞪着徐仁宇，想要叫醒他。徐仁宇也的确被陆东植的这一声喊得回过神来，把头收了回去，继续居高临下地看着陆东植。

陆东植和徐仁宇对望着，他仰着头，不由地在想着为什么现在的小孩能长这么高，让他只是站在徐仁宇的面前就率先输掉了气势。

“你......”他话还没说完，就被徐仁宇打断了。

“老师，”陆东植看着徐仁宇喉咙上十分突兀的喉结，自己的喉结不安地滚动了一下，“有没有人夸过你戴眼镜很好看？”

陆东植听着这话，突然想起了以前的画面，他脸一僵，镜片下的眼睛睁大着，把上挑的眼尾都撑开了一些，在徐仁宇眼中看成了可爱。他身子又重新倾了过去，那张一直盯住自己的脸在陆东植眼前越放越大。

陆东植想要扭头避开徐仁宇却被徐仁宇的手固定住了下巴，动弹不得，只能下意识地闭紧了自己的眼。

徐仁宇看着刚才还在伶牙俐齿地反驳自己的老师现在整个人像只受惊的兔子一样在自己面前缩成一团就觉得有趣，轻轻把唇贴在陆东植的眼镜架上，感受着人在自己身下的颤抖，忍了一会才笑出声来。

陆东植听见那笑声，身上也没有感受到其他异样，知道自己又被徐仁宇耍了，气得睁开眼，入眼的却是徐仁宇放大版的锁骨和胸膛，他被吓了一跳，刚要去推开徐仁宇，就又听见徐仁宇在自己的上方开始说话。

“我还剩一个问题，老师回答完我的这个问题我就把手机还给你好吗？”

他感觉到徐仁宇的气息就喷在自己眼睛上方，可这已经不重要了，他只想赶紧拿到手机之后走人，并且再也不想和徐仁宇扯上什么其他关系！

“快说！”

他看见徐仁宇把他的手机按亮，没有通过屏保的密码直接亮出了里面的内容，陆东植眼睛里装满了不可能的震惊。

“这个人，就是老师你对吗？”

手机里倒在地上衣衫凌乱的“女人”，那张脸拍得清清楚楚，不管他怎么否认徐仁宇肯定都不会相信，从他的语气里就知道用不着陆东植去回答了。

“你......”陆东植后背快被冷汗浸湿了，他手抖着去夺徐仁宇手里的手机，“你怎么能......”

徐仁宇躲过他挥过去的手，嘴唇彻底贴在了陆东植的额头上，“老师这么激动的话，不就是在变相告诉我这个女人就是老师扮的吗？”他闻着陆东植洗发水的味道，继续说道：“我本来还以为是老师的双胞胎妹妹呢......可我查了，老师家里只有一个弟弟对吧？”

怀里的人发抖着不说话，“啊，其实还有一种可能......老师，”徐仁宇抬起陆东植的下巴，人已经快被自己气哭了，“难道是有人逼着老师你拍下这种视频的吗？”

他用手指去抹陆东植眼角急出来的泪，装作很担心的样子，“不报警吗？老师？你要是害怕的话，我可以陪着你去，去告诉警察有人在逼迫你拍这种下流的视频......”

他拉住陆东植的手腕，就要带他出去。

“不......”没想到陆东植却反倒拉住了他，嘴里恳求着，“没，没有人威胁我......别去......”

徐仁宇趁陆东植无暇注意他的动作，拥住他，声音轻柔的，“那是异装癖吗？”

陆东植头依靠在他肩膀上，看来是被徐仁宇手里握着的把柄吓得不轻，竟然把徐仁宇当作了救命稻草，点点头，又摇摇头的。“是......又不是......”

“哈......我，好像看着自己女装的样子才，才能起，起反应......我......是，是个......变态。”陆东植埋在徐仁宇的肩里带着哭腔，话说得一卡一卡的，到了最后，想起以前被最信任的人给予的评价，不由地把自己最不想听到的“变态”两字自己按在了自己身上。

他仗着胆子把自己的秘密说了出来，却感觉到徐仁宇半天没有反应，陆东植慢慢从徐仁宇的怀里抬起头来，看见自己曾经在别人脸上也看到过的诧异，他最不想回忆起来的事情又强行被迫回忆起来。徐仁宇忘记擦掉的眼泪最终还是掉了下去，陆东植咬着唇从徐仁宇手里拿回手机，就要夺门而出。

可是又被徐仁宇拉了回来，再次撞在墙上，这次却被徐仁宇封锁住了出逃的路线，整个人被禁锢在徐仁宇的范围内，陆东植精神都要被徐仁宇弄得崩溃了，大喊着，“现在你什么都知道了，要我辞职吗？行啊，我马上去跟人事说啊！反正我也才来这个学校没多久！”

徐仁宇反倒抚住了他的脸，继续替他抹开泪水。“老师你的确是个变态......”

陆东植的心脏被这句话狠狠一扎，他好不容易一个人舔愈合的伤口顿时又是鲜血淋漓，他哭着，听到徐仁宇说着后面没有说完的话。

“可是也不是像你说的那样变态......”

他这是什么意思。

“老师你在我没有拿出视频给你看之前下面就起来了，你知道吗？就在我面前......”徐仁宇不知道什么时候又凑到了他的耳边，这次竟然胆大包天地咬住他的耳垂，手往他的那个地方摸去。

“唔！你放手！”陆东植去推徐仁宇的胳膊，因为徐仁宇突然对他做出这种事，哪怕知道附近没有人，陆东植的声量还是小了下去，怕被谁听到一样。

一直运动着的徐仁宇又怎么会被这么小的力气推动，他含住陆东植那小巧可爱的耳垂，用舌头把它舔得湿漉漉的。末了，又在陆东植耳边继续说：“要是真的像老师你说的那样，那能跟我解释一下这个东西吗？”他探到陆东植裤裆的手盖住一个小鼓包，手腕一转，四个指头顶着那鼓包加入了一些力道。

“嗬嗯！”陆东植抓住他的手腕突然用力，失去了推搡的气势，反而带上了点紧抓他不放的味道。

徐仁宇亲了亲陆东植的鬓角，没有要放过他的意思，“老师，我很好奇啊，告诉我好不好？”他在外面抓了抓那急于出来的小包，修长的手指摸进了拉链缝里。

陆东植听到一声拉链被拉开的金属声后，卡在腰上的裤腰突然松开。他很明显感觉到自己身下已经更加兴奋，可他从来没有经历过这样的事，准确来说，是从没有在别人面前兴奋起来过。他扭头用那湿漉漉的眼睛望向徐仁宇，眼里也是不知所措的迷茫样，“我，我不知道......怎，怎么会这样......”

徐仁宇处理着这句话的信息，眼睛动摇着和陆东植对视，“老师是第一次这样？”他已经不知道该怎么评价陆东植了，明明干着平常人都不会去做的那种刺激的事，竟然会只在自己那点程度的挑逗上就硬了起来......

徐仁宇视线移向陆东植的嘴唇，探头过去就要亲他。

没想到陆东植竟然会伸手挡住他，徐仁宇望着手掌后面的陆东植，眼睛里尽是一些翻腾的云海。

“你......”陆东植不仅在意着徐仁宇一直在他腰上游移着的手，又要把理智拉回来和徐仁宇对话，“你知道你现在在干什么吗！徐...”他的警告压根没有被徐仁宇听进去，那黏滑的舌头触感舔湿了他的掌心，徐仁宇叼着他的一根手指，舌头在那一上一下地弄得他的心一阵酥麻。

徐仁宇的眼神让他的心跳跳在了嗓子的地方，“老师不是一开始就知道我是什么人了吗？我也自然就不用在你面前装了啊。”

他牙齿咬着陆东植手指上的肉，疼得陆东植下意识收回挡住他的手，偏偏这就是徐仁宇的目的。

“哈嗯！”那只一直游走不断的手趁着徐仁宇吻住陆东植的时候利索地将卡在腰上的外裤和内裤都扒了下去，扒到大腿根上，精神满满的硬物暴露了出来，成为下一个目标。

“呜呜唔！”徐仁宇那只手太大了，一握就把陆东植整个给包了起来，他全部的神经都集中到了那，手掌的温度一下子就传到了他的脑海。“哈阿...唔......嗞啧......”他根本没法说话，只要一张嘴就是不断的口水溢出来，徐仁宇吮吸着他的舌头，也不打算让他说话。

“呜嗯！呼哼......”徐仁宇的手抠挖着他敏感的神经，陆东植浑身都在发颤。朝徐仁宇手里送过去的腰，他不知道；搭上徐仁宇肩的手，他不知道；自己疯狂乱跳的心，他不知道。

他什么都想装作不知道，装作他一个教师没有跟他的学生在没有人的卫生间里发生这种的事。

“看来，老师你最近没有自己解放过啊，下面一直在吐水呢。”徐仁宇主动断开亲吻，也不管嘴角扯出来的银丝，低着头看陆东植下身那刺激不得的玩意。

光听着那被徐仁宇撸出来的水渍声就已经让陆东植羞红了脸，他喘着气撇头看向墙面，就是不肯看徐仁宇正在为他专心服侍的样子。

徐仁宇抽出空来的另一只手也探了下去，捏住陆东植藏在下面的囊袋就开始恶趣味地把玩，弄得陆东植一下没忍住，声音都变了个音调。

“操......”徐仁宇听着那声，把自己的裤子也拉了下去。

陆东植感觉着他的动静往徐仁宇的方向瞟过去了一眼，他不是不知道徐仁宇也硬了，球服的裤子偏大又宽松，有个反应什么的一眼就能看出来。更何况从刚才起自己面前就一直支着一顶大帐篷，只是没有想到，他的能那么大......

“老师，戴着眼镜这么看是不是看得很清楚啊？”徐仁宇的那个玩意在他眼里的每一次跳动都被他说中，清清楚楚的。

陆东植的喉咙紧张地吞咽着，他害怕，害怕徐仁宇真的会在这里办了他。

“徐......”他还没说完，徐仁宇就把他的脸掰正了回来，重新在他嘴唇上舔舐着。陆东植由于害怕，连里头的牙齿都在发抖。徐仁宇舔出了他的紧张，安抚着陆东植。

“我不会在这里做到最后一步的，别怕......”

这句话成功地抚平了陆东植胆小的毛，他高仰着脖子张开贝齿和徐仁宇亲吻了几遍。

“可我答应了老师的话，老师是不是也该答应我一个条件？”徐仁宇又怎么会真的那么善解人意呢，一切都是为了达到最后的目的罢了。他没等陆东植反应过来，继续自顾自地说话，“让我做你唯一的观众好吗？”

陆东植顿时愣住，“什么？”

“你以后的每一个视频，都给我发一份。”徐仁宇就像在命令他一样，见陆东植有拒绝的意思，那两根摩来擦去的热棍被握在他的手里一挤。

“嗬呜！哈啊！不......呃呃！不要！”陆东植疯狂地摇着头，他怎么，怎么可能还和人分享那种让他羞耻又令他兴奋的视频呢？！哪怕对方不是以前的那个人，是比自己还要变态的徐仁宇！

“不同意吗？不同意我可就......”徐仁宇贴着陆东植正在说话，没想到厕所门口被陆东植关上的门突然被人推开了。

“呀——班长那招是真的帅啊，我要是也会的话，也有女生能为我欢呼吧？”

“得了吧，那招只是辅料，脸才是主菜懂吗？不是来撒尿的吗？你赶紧照照你自己吧！”

“唉，你怎么想着来这边撒呢？”

“这边不是没什么人嘛！”

只得庆幸进来的那两个人是来解决小便问题的，离他们尽头这一间还有着些距离。徐仁宇望着紧张得都有些萎靡的陆东植，眼睛笑了出来，小声地在陆东植耳边问他：“真的不同意吗？”

陆东植摇摇脑袋，嘴巴闭得死死的，一点声都不敢露。

“孔灿锡！朴在浩！”徐仁宇喊出门外两个人的名字，盯着陆东植随之而来睁圆了的眼睛，好看得不得了。

陆东植又怎么会想到徐仁宇竟然胆子大到敢喊住门外的两个人，一下子紧张得嘴唇都差点被他自己咬出了血。

“松开，会留印子的。”徐仁宇制止住陆东植的傻行为，把自己的衣角递了过去，“不想出声的话就咬住它。”

“诶，班长？！找你半天了原来你在这里啊！”孔灿锡的声音近了，陆东植咬着徐仁宇的衣服大气都不敢出，反观徐仁宇呢，竟然还想着在这时候偷香，在他闭紧着的唇角上亲了又亲。

“我无所谓给他们看的，老师你愿意吗？不愿意的话就乖乖发视频给我好吗？”他手里原本的套弄为了避免发出水声特意换成了挠搔，细微的动作让陆东植变得越发敏感，堵住嘴的布都没法掩盖他的呻吟，陆东植清清楚楚听到了自己飘出去的声。

他疯狂点头，在徐仁宇的淫迫下还是屈服了。

“班长？”门被敲了敲，陆东植吓得本能地往徐仁宇怀里躲，想着怎么也得把自己的脸给挡住。“你怎么在里面呆这么久？不舒服？”

徐仁宇被陆东植的这一蹭蹭得有些发晕，强忍了半天才回答外面孔灿锡的问题，“嗯，有点吃坏肚子了，还没有下课吧？我等下就回去。”

朴在浩听着徐仁宇的回答开始感叹，“原来班长也会吃坏肚子的吗？”

“瞎说什么啊你！”孔灿锡对朴在浩无语，拉着朴在浩就往门外走，一边走一边朝徐仁宇那间喊道：“那你赶紧啊！”

“哐——”卫生间又陷入了安静。

陆东植马上把头露了出来，生气道：“你怎么能趁人之危呢！”他也不想想自己真正的“危”在哪，徐仁宇用力一使劲他就没了力气。“你......啊呃！轻......呜嗯！别，太，太快了！”等人一走，徐仁宇彻底放肆了起来，本来被吓得缩回去了一些的小东植在快速的爱抚之下又重新茁壮起来，甚至隐隐有着想要解放的趋势。

“我可不怕你反悔，老师。”徐仁宇见陆东植又要去咬自己的唇，干脆直接把球衣脱了下来，塞了一些到陆东植的嘴里，自己则是露出劲瘦有力的身子。

“你的那段视频，我已经拷到电脑里了。你反悔的话，我也不知道，呼......我会做出什么事情来......”徐仁宇怕弄脏到陆东植的衣服，毕竟陆东植后面还有课，直接就抓着正在被陆东植咬在嘴里的自己的衣服盖在两个人的物件上，加速自己的套弄。

“哼呃！呜，呜哼！嗯！哈啊......哈......”徐仁宇听着陆东植在自己脖子边上的喘气，自己也喘得一起一伏的。

他将陆东植扶了起来，替他穿好了裤子，干干净净的，任谁都看不出来陆东植刚被自己撸射过。“不要忘了我在等你的视频啊老师......”他把自己带着两个人精液的上衣团在手里，开门走了出去。

“你......”陆东植走在他身后，想说话又碍于这奇怪的氛围不知道能说些什么。

徐仁宇把衣服丢进水池里，开着水龙头，望向还不走的陆东植，“怎么？已经想当我老婆帮我洗衣服了吗？”

“你为什么总是没个正经！”陆东植本来还复杂的心情一下子被这句话弄得只剩下了讨厌，瞪了徐仁宇一眼，跑出了这让他不想再来的卫生间。

徐仁宇把衣服上的精液简单地搓下去了不少，拧得差不多后直接套在了身上。被关注他的女生好奇地问到：“你怎么衣服都湿成这样了啊？”

“哦，天气太热，我就给弄湿了，反正一会要换的。”

自在卫生间里被徐仁宇戳破了他一直藏着的秘密之后，陆东植见到徐仁宇就浑身的不自在，那无论是上课还是下课都能感受到的视线让他几度又要被拖回那天从卫生间出来后的状态：双腿发软，心不在焉。

他抿着嘴在黑板上写下自己今天课堂的主题，转过身，垂着眼只看讲台上自己的教案，不去扫视台下的学生。

“关于黄真伊的代表作，有谁知道吗？”

台下安静一片，像是提前说好的一样，悄然无声，让站在台上的陆东植尴尬着，只好抬起头来用眼神去锁定能够回答的人。他眼里只敢去看前排，关于后排的人他是多大的胆子都不敢再去看上一眼。

正好对上一个同学的视线，陆东植刚要开口。

“老师！”

徐仁宇的声音千不该万不该地插了进来，全部人的注意力都集中到了他的身上。

陆东植看着徐仁宇大大咧咧高举起的手，不明白从来不回答课堂问题的徐仁宇这次怎么会如此主动，他心里只有不好的预感。

陆东植咽下不安的口水，眼神动摇着，他不敢让徐仁宇起来回答问题，他害怕徐仁宇会不顾他的在所有人的面前把他的秘密公布出来。“老师是个变态！”——徐仁宇是绝对能干出这种事的人。

他对上徐仁宇那玩味的眼神，可实在没办法，大家都看着呢，他只能硬着头皮点徐仁宇起来。

他看着徐仁宇站起来，紧张得就像是在放慢动作，眼神里有着只有徐仁宇才知道的恳求。

徐仁宇自然也看到了他的眼神，嘴角勾起来，不着急地在那磨着陆东植，见的确吓到陆东植了，才得逞地收回自己的坏心眼。

“是《奉别苏判书世让》，老师，我回答的对吗？”徐仁宇撑在书桌上，笑得有够讨厌。

徐仁宇正常的回答让陆东植放下了一直紧张着的心脏，“嗯，那你继续说说这首诗她想表达的是什么呢？”他到底还是把徐仁宇想简单了，以为徐仁宇就只是为了这一吓，所以过后他以为他可以安心推动上课内容了。

“我认为她是在怨恨自己的恋人到了临别都不实现自己的承诺，所以写下了这首诗来提醒自己。”瞧瞧徐仁宇这张口即来的胡说，陆东植眼睛瞪圆了看他，原来在这等着他呢！

“咳，徐仁宇你坐下，看来你们还是没有读懂这个诗人想向世人传递出的情感，我们翻开......”

那堂课还好被他后面圆了回去，陆东植躺在家里的床上，越想越气，最后掏出了手机终于给徐仁宇发了消息过去。他从徐仁宇那拿回手机之后就发现了，自己聊天软件里不知道怎么回事多了徐仁宇这个可恶的家伙。上面唯一的一句话还是加上的那天徐仁宇发过来的“记得把视频发过来。”，他一直没有理过徐仁宇，这回有了今天在课堂上的那一出，陆东植觉得徐仁宇也许到了容忍他的极限了。

“你要是像今天这样，我就不发了！！！”

谁知徐仁宇倒是回得很快，“你发我就不那样。”

跟现在的小孩真是说不通！陆东植抱着无辜的被子，当作是坏蛋徐仁宇在上面狠狠地咬着。

“我发了！！”他红着脸地从手机里翻出这几天自己新拍的视频，闭着眼睛给徐仁宇发了过去。这时候徐仁宇不说话了，消息框上只有个已阅。陆东植摸不清对方现在在干什么，只有羞耻烤得他心焦。

“你看完了马上删掉！知道了没！”

“喂！徐仁宇！”

“删掉知道吗？！”

连着几条消息，全是已阅，但就是不回他话。陆东植盯着聊天画面，心里有种不好的预感。

徐仁宇不回他是有理由的，陆东植竟然真的把视频发过来的时候他别提有多猴急了，抓起手机就往电脑里头传。至于陆东植让他删掉的短信，他自然看见了，但这不还没看呢吗？看完了他会把手机里的删掉的。

明明知道自己是会备份一遍的人，怎么还这么傻地以为自己会听话地删掉呢？对于陆东植这个人，徐仁宇真觉得是单纯得令人举手投降。

可这么单纯的人，竟然......

徐仁宇用电脑点开视频，这份不像上次还有个房间的画面让人缓冲，这回片头直接就是那诱惑的包裙，不知道陆东植拍这段的时候有没有考虑到徐仁宇这个观众，整个拍得比上次还要大胆。

包裙边往上捞到大腿根处，底下的丝袜往下一坐，一根假的大阳具从双腿之间露了出来。

不知道是不是吃了教训，视频全程没有拍到陆东植的上半身，可徐仁宇偏偏就脑补出了没有拍到的陆东植的样子。

一定就像上次在卫生间那样，被他服务得合上了眼睛合不拢嘴巴，口水都流满了下巴......

“哈啊......呃嗬......啊......啊......”陆东植那会握着粉笔的手此刻握着大阳具的龟头，就像在握着自己的那样，手指抠动抚弄着。那屁股胯就跟上了电动一样蹭磨着玩具，声音从画外传了进来。

陆东植见徐仁宇半天都没有动静，心急地直接电话打了过去，好在对方接了。

“徐仁宇，我让你看完立马删掉，听见没有？！”

他这边刚说完想要说的话，那边没有回应的让陆东植以为是自己信号不好，他挨近了听，却听得个满脸通红。

“你！你怎么！”这时候竟然在干事吗！

徐仁宇开着免提，套弄着自己发硬的下身。“老师，你发给我的时候就应该知道我对用它来撸吧？嗯......”

那时候的感觉又来了，陆东植听着徐仁宇从话筒里出来的呼吸声，羞得拿被子盖住了自己，可又不挂断，继续跟徐仁宇通着话。

“那，那你也不能......”蒙在被子里后陆东植的声音小了很多，听得徐仁宇忍不住抢了他的话。

“不能什么，老师你是知道我现在在看着你的视频才打电话过来的吧？你想听什么？我因为你兴奋起来的声音吗？”徐仁宇盯着视频里陆东植的大腿，气喘得更粗了，要让陆东植的耳朵里全是他的声音一样。

陆东植耳朵都要烧红了，只是在被窝里看不见，一手揪着床单，趴着的身子扭了扭，“我......没有......”

那委屈的声音挠人啊，让徐仁宇这堆火里又加了几把碎叶子。

“没有什么？你看看你视频里那根大鸡巴，老师你是想着跟我在卫生间里那事拍的吗？看视频里这尺寸不像老师你的倒像是我的啊......”

陆东植被徐仁宇说的抬不起头来，他想起那根被他藏到床下的玩具，的确是那事情之后他，他上网买的......可他那是为了证明自己不靠女装也能硬才买的！虽然结果让他失望，反而成了视频里更棒的素材。

“老师，你不说话难道是......硬了吗？哈啊......卫生间的时候你也硬了不是吗？还射得，嗬嗯，我洗衣服洗了好久......”

“我没有！你，你别说了...嗬呜......”陆东植头也埋进了床单里，双腿紧紧合拢着，被徐仁宇带的开始回忆自己当时大腿蹭到的徐仁宇的火热和腿间被摩擦的刺激。

“老师可不能说谎啊......我都实话跟你说了，我现在下面被老师弄得硬邦邦的，老师你呢？是不是已经像上次那样开始吐水了？”

陆东植也不知道为什么听见徐仁宇这么说他他还会兴奋，手摸到自己翘起来的阴茎，也开始了套弄。“我......哈啊......硬，难受......”

“老师，那时候你是不是也想过要夹住我的鸡巴，让我干你啊？”

妈的，当时他也不应该在意场所直接干的。徐仁宇现在只能看着视频里那被陆东植大腿肉夹住的玩具来想象被夹住的滋味，那一定能舒服上天了。

“我当时要是碰了你的后面就好了，一定流了很多水吧？跟前面一样......”

徐仁宇听着话筒里陆东植的呻吟和视频里重合到一起，简直要疯了，嘴巴里一直说着下流的话去刺激陆东植，“老师有没有自己玩过后面？你看你屁股都动成那样了，是不是里面痒得很啊？让我放进去好不好？”

他其实说的是视频，可陆东植以为他说的是此刻的自己，他被说的原本在被子底下扭得起劲的腰一僵，后面开始同徐仁宇说的一样开始发痒。他试着朝后一摸，真的已经湿了。

“哈嗯......我，我没有玩过后，后面！但，呜呜，后，后面好湿，好，好痒......怎，嗯呼，怎么办......哈啊......”

徐仁宇愣了一会，没有想到陆东植竟然没有玩过后面，咬着后槽牙安慰陆东植，“没事的，老师......不要去摸那里了，你的前面更硬知道吗？射出来就好了，以后我再慢慢告诉老师怎么弄后面好吗？”

他听着陆东植的啜泣，“嗯，嗯......好，好烫......我，我想去了......”

“老师，再夹紧我一点好吗？我们一起去......”

“徐，仁宇......啊！哈啊啊......呜哼！”

陆东植那架势听起来已经射了，声音一下子就只剩下了微弱的喘息声。徐仁宇也快速撸动了一番，终于也解放了出来。

“老师你还在听吗？”他收拾了一下之后拿起了自己的手机关了免提。

陆东植听着变得更近的明显是事后的声音，脑子突然明白过来刚刚自己又在徐仁宇面前干了什么，幸好他现在是在自己的房间，没有人会管他。

“......在。”

“那老师你身上还穿着那套女装吗？”

“怎，怎么可能！”他一拍完视频就把衣服脱下去了，现在套了一件T恤，连下面都只穿着内裤。

“这么说，老师是第二次没有靠女装硬了？”陆东植突然反应过来，但随即又羞红了脸——尽管红晕就没下去过，他这次是没有靠女装起反应，可他听着徐仁宇的声音就硬了啊！这是好转现象吗？！

“老师这次听我的声就硬了吗？”徐仁宇怎么会放过这个信息。

“别，别说了......我，我要挂电话......”他消下去的东西又想抬头。

徐仁宇听到他说要挂电话，立马扯开话题，“对了，老师，作为你唯一的观众，我能问个问题吗？”

问题，问题，又是问题！要是正经问题陆东植肯定也不怕啊，可徐仁宇每次的问题都让他难以招架。

“你......问......”

“老师的女装难道只有一件吗？我想多看看老师其他的衣服......”果然没有个正型！

可徐仁宇是难得没有嫌弃他的人，陆东植心一松动，就回答了，“有，有几套......但，不，不多......都是以前买的......”没有发生那件事之前他买过几套......

“那......等老师把那几套的衣服拍完之后，跟我上街买些新的衣服吧。我是你唯一的观众，看老师穿上我买的衣服，这要求不过分吧？”

“你！你又提这种要求......”他以前，其实是希望有人能够陪自己上街去买衣服那些的......可是被徐仁宇提出来后，他心里却有一丝抓不住的感觉。

“我就当老师答应了。”徐仁宇倒在床上，那笑声呼出的气都直接传到了陆东植的耳里。

“我挂了！”

他这次是真把电话挂了，看着屏幕上显示的“徐仁宇”三个大字，把手机丢到一边，把被窝往身上拢紧了一些。

得，换床单了......


	3. [宇植]只有我知道的你（三）

陆东植痛恨着自己当时为什么没能在家里多备上几件女装。  
碍于徐仁宇的要求，自己手里有的衣服还没等撑够几次视频的拍摄就已经换了个遍。陆东植想装死，所以在徐仁宇问他什么时候发新的视频过来的时候他一遍又一遍地借口说：  
再等等。  
但借口哪能给他用到天长地久。  
徐仁宇太精了，他知道陆东植在拖，自己瞧见他那不安的模样也有趣，可看多了没意思，他的耐心也有极限。  
“陆老师！”  
他在人满为患的走廊里大声喊住陆东植，笑得狂妄地看着那个人僵硬回头。  
“我有问题！”  
有问题！有问题！我看你是真有问题！  
陆东植被他吓得脸色苍白，生怕徐仁宇因为不满自己的“拖更”而乱说胡话，但徐仁宇的那一声大喊喊得他成了走廊上的焦点，陆东植只能假笑着加快他的步伐，拽着徐仁宇快速离去。  
边走还要边上演台词，“哎呀，徐同学啊，是哪里没明白呢，跟老师去办公室聊吧！”  
然后把人拖到没有人注意的树荫下，牙齿磨得直响，“这才几天啊你就忍不了了嘛？啊？？”  
徐仁宇毫不遮掩，被陆东植揪着衣领还敢拿手去摸对方没有防备的腰。  
“忍不了，我可是已经有十一天没看到新视频了。”  
陆东植听着他这么理直气壮地说，都要气炸了，“不看视频你就不能自己自助了是不是？！”他气到甚至忘记了去拍开徐仁宇那在自己腰间乱摸的手。  
“不能，所以我现在憋得很辛苦。”  
他还刻意装出青春期才特有的躁动和压抑，伏在陆东植耳边，声音沉得让陆东植耳膜咚咚作响。  
“老师，你把我弄成得看着你视频才能射精的变态了，怎么办？”  
这明明不是陆东植的过错，却偏偏要把这令人羞耻的罪名扣到陆东植的头上。  
只怪陆东植过于老实，听着这莫名其妙被扣上的“帽子”慌张到结巴地为自己辩解，“我，我没有......你，你可以看以前的那些啊！”  
徐仁宇把脑袋抵在陆东植的肩膀上，听着他说出来的话差点偷笑出声。  
他把嘴角的弧度压了下去，再上来的是虚假的委屈。  
“我每次都听老师你的看过就删掉了......”  
“你看我多听你的话，能要奖励吗？”  
徐仁宇就像个赖在陆东植的身上不依不饶的狼，却又狡猾地收起自己过于张扬的尾巴，装成没有攻击力的狗，让陆东植无法拒绝自己。  
陆东植尽力无视着徐仁宇的撒娇，开始庆幸自己没有把以往的视频删个干净。“那，那个我，我可以再给你发一遍！”  
不是他所期待的回答，徐仁宇钻着陆东植肩窝的脑袋停了下来，眼神钉在陆东植露出衣领的那块细白脖子上，声音也变了种语气。“老师你是在打发我吗？我可不认为我这么多天的忍耐只值一些我早就看过的东西，别忘了，老师......”  
“我们还在学校里。”  
他拿唇稍微碰了碰那片白嫩，不出意料地看见陆东植往后猛地退了一步。  
失去了陆东植的依靠，徐仁宇直起身子，两手放荡不羁地插进裤兜里。  
“看来老师是没有素材可以拍了吧？周末有时间吗？说好的我们一起去逛街的。”  
“我，我要去研修。”  
“这个借口上周用过了。”  
徐仁宇的眼神总是那么的有侵占性，话也把他所有的退路给堵住，只准他往被安排好的道路上走。  
陆东植没有话讲，也不知道自己干了什么，只知道徐仁宇从身边走过的时候拍了拍自己的肩膀，在耳边留下了句话。  
“那我就期待着周末了。”

一睁开眼就是明媚晴朗的太阳天，还怕出门的人会对艳阳天说几句抱怨，于是老天爷又特意安排上了徐徐的轻风。  
总之，是个出门的好天气。  
可陆东植看着窗外，嘴角塌得跟马上就要哭了似的。  
他觉得自从认识了徐仁宇，好像任何事情都要和他对着干一样，他连着几天都在窗边挂上了一排的求雨娃娃，怎么到最后还是出来了太阳。  
“嗡——”的一声，都不用陆东植去看，就能知道那一定是徐仁宇给自己发来的催促信息了。  
而且陆东植也知道，如果一分钟内自己不去回消息，可能就会面临徐仁宇劈头盖脸的电话骚扰。  
这个家伙，到底知不知道怎么和人相处啊！  
陆东植按下自己浮躁的心，抓起被自己放在桌上的手机，套上连帽衫的帽子，背着自己的斜挎包毅然决然地走出了自己的家。  
他们所在的城市规模并不大，能供人们闲逛购物的地方也不算特别的多，所以陆东植到达和徐仁宇约定好的目的地之后，东张西望地像个正准备实施偷窃的初犯，一步一警戒，行为别提多怪异了。  
其实在人群中要找到徐仁宇很容易，陆东植甚至没有多久就看见了他，一个人依靠着墙盯着手机，眉头是不耐烦的紧皱，旁边还有三两个女生围在一起偷摸地看着他。  
陆东植想要迈过去的脚怎么也动弹不了，哪怕是只剩最后几步的距离，他心里也依旧打着退堂鼓。  
刚把手机打开，想要给徐仁宇发一个自己还是不来了的消息，却没想到屏幕里跳出来了徐仁宇的名字。  
他急忙把身子背过去，接听对方的电话，但传到耳朵里的两个声音逐渐重合在了一起。  
自己的肩膀被人按住，“都多大了还要跟我玩捉迷藏？”  
陆东植没听人说完就在那矢口否认，“我没有。”  
“没有？那行吧。”徐仁宇从上往下盯着陆东植的那张脸，并不满意陆东植出门的打扮，不是衣服造型这些，而是遮在他脸上的口罩。  
“为什么要戴口罩，就这么不想让别人看见你和我出来逛街？”他凑过去就想去扯陆东植的口罩，却被陆东植打到了手背，望着那人焦急的神情声音起起落落，但全部闷在了口罩里被周围的吵杂声盖住听不清楚。  
“你说什么？”  
陆东植瞟了瞟两边的人群，拉住徐仁宇的耳朵扯开了点自己的口罩，对着他恶狠狠地说：“如果只是平常的逛街我才不会戴啊！”  
徐仁宇明白了。  
“哦，你害羞了吗？”  
“谁......”陆东植气结，强迫自己放平心态，“走吧，要去哪？”就当今天就是个陪人逛街的工具人，不生气不生气！  
“先去给你买衣服。”徐仁宇吊儿郎当地指着方向，手又去掰扯陆东植的帽子，“摘下来吧，热不热啊？本来穿的就幼稚了，还套个帽子，看起来比我都小。”徐仁宇说的也没有错，陆东植本来长得就没他高，平时在学校里的打扮都中规中矩的，还算符合一个社会人的模样，怎么私底下顶着个卡通图案的连帽衫就敢出门了，把帽子也套上之后整个人就跟高中生没什么两样。  
陆东植却抓住他的手放下来不给他弄，嘴里嚷嚷着等到人少一点的地方就摘。  
在这一点上徐仁宇没过多地和他纠缠，反正人已经肯今天出来了，在这种小地方让步对于他来说也没什么所谓。  
徐仁宇离着陆东植一拳距离地走在旁边，比起陆东植浑身的尴尬，他的脸上看起来并没有什么不自然的表情，哪怕别人因为他过分优秀的外貌投去新鲜的目光，他也依然无动于衷、毫无胆怯之意。  
尽管两个人对彼此没有太多的了解，但要说实话的话，陆东植其实是羡慕徐仁宇的这种态度的，不去畏惧世人的眼光，永远按着自己的活法去演绎自己的生命。  
“就这吧。”不知什么时候走到前面的徐仁宇停了下来，陆东植来不及刹车鼻尖差点碰到徐仁宇的背。  
“噢，噢。”  
陆东植庆幸徐仁宇让他进去的是一家男装女装都在卖的服装店，两个男人混在女装区里也只会以为是走错了区，而不会引起别人过分的注目礼。  
不过他还是对徐仁宇太放心了。  
当徐仁宇旁若无人地举起两件领口开得特别大的修身连衣裙问他喜欢哪个的时候，要问陆东植有没有想要锤死徐仁宇的心，陆东植肯定要回答有的。  
“你把它们放回去！”  
他觉得自己的脸都要被徐仁宇弄炸了，甚至都感觉到因为这句话四周的人开始把注意力集中到他们的身上，伴随着叽叽喳喳的碎碎声和不经意的指指点点。  
“我给我姐买一件不行吗？”  
徐仁宇话一落，周围的那些目光就都不见了，陆东植心脏安全落地，觉得刚才有点对不起徐仁宇，就想着要不认真地给他出次主意，刚靠过去，就听见徐仁宇跟他说。  
“其实就是要给你买的，陆东植，没人会一直把目光放到毫不相干的路人身上，你其实可以不用那么在意周围的。”  
陆东植内心触动，却犟嘴着问，“你叫我什么？”  
徐仁宇不以为然，“陆东植啊，难道还要叫你陆老师？”  
他开始怀疑起他作为一个人民教师在徐仁宇心中的重要性，低着头嘴巴翘得老高，“我明明就是你老师......”  
徐仁宇装作没听到他的话，带着陆东植绕着这挺大的一块女装区转来转去，往购物筐里倒是塞了不少衣服，花花绿绿的和男装有着格外的区别，但都是经过陆东植同意之后才丢进去的。  
装得差不多了就直接拉着陆东植去了收银台，连试都没让试。  
这一筐子的衣服肯定便宜不到哪里去，陆东植急了，拉着徐仁宇说出他的疑虑，“万，万一不合身怎么办啊......”  
可收银台排队的人不多，没有给陆东植拉住徐仁宇的时间，徐仁宇就走了上去，留他一个人远远地等着徐仁宇结账回来，还看见了收银台的小姐姐望了徐仁宇一眼，嘴上和徐仁宇说着什么话，也不知道徐仁宇回了一句什么，脸上立马就笑开了，一点也没有诧异。  
“那人是不是觉得你买了一堆的女装很奇怪？”陆东植觉得挺不好意思的，还让徐仁宇替自己经受这些。  
“我跟她说我是代购。”  
徐仁宇这一句话把陆东植的愧疚一下子吞了回去，取而代之的是感叹不要脸的万能。  
不过徐仁宇并没有拉着他马上离开店铺，而是走到了男装区左挑挑右看看。  
陆东植以为他还要给自己买几件衣服，就乖乖地拎着刚才买的衣服袋子在一旁等着手机发来刷卡信息确认一下刚才花了多少钱，他明明刚刚把卡交给了徐仁宇，但怎么这会了都还没有给他发消息过来。  
“徐仁宇，你刚刷的是我的卡吗？”  
“是。”徐仁宇拿着几件衣服走了过来，带他走去试衣间。  
“那怎么我还没有收到短信？”  
“可能再过一会吧，进去吧。”徐仁宇把手里的男装也交给了陆东植。  
“？不是你要试吗？”  
徐仁宇指了指陆东植手上的袋子，“你不是想试一试合不合适吗？拿着这几件一起进去会比较好吧？”  
陆东植这才明白徐仁宇的意思，磕磕巴巴出不来一个单词，接过那几件男装溜进了试衣间里，不敢让徐仁宇看见自己脸颊上的红晕。  
他看着镜子里明显慌乱不已的自己，拼命想要平复震耳欲聋的心跳。  
陆东植！你在想什么！怎么会因为一个小孩的照顾心跳成这样啊！  
徐仁宇不知道陆东植在试衣间里胡思乱想些什么，他坐在试衣间前面供人休息的小沙发上，脚打着拍子等陆东植试完衣服出来。  
他差点以为陆东植要在里面出不来了，毕竟陆东植跟他说过要靠着女装才能性奋起来。  
还好再过了一会陆东植就从试衣间里走了出来。  
他站起来去问，“还好吗？”  
其实是身体方面的意思。  
但陆东植以为他问的是衣服，一脸茫然地回答：“啊，还行，都，都挺合身的......”  
回答完后又不好意思看徐仁宇的脸，毕竟自己当时在试衣间里也不知道为什么光凭徐仁宇为自己挑的衣服都意外的合身这一点心跳又乱了好久。  
陆东植本以为挑完衣服后就能回家，没想到刚出服装店不久他又被徐仁宇拉去了大型商场的一楼。  
徐仁宇说他看中了几款香水，让他陪自己挑一挑。他看中的也的确是男士用香水，所以陆东植不疑有他，闻了闻味道之后替徐仁宇选了一款比较没那么浓郁适合他现在这个年龄的香水。  
他在那认真替徐仁宇挑香水的时候就听见徐仁宇在那问柜姐什么口红卖得比较好，他要送给他姐。  
这熟悉的套路让陆东植耳朵竖了起来，他立马放下手里的香水小样马不停蹄地跟了过去，就怕徐仁宇跟他耍什么花招。  
他看见徐仁宇拿起一款柜姐推荐的口红，妖艳的红以及徐仁宇嘴角的那一道弯让他感觉到了不安。  
手指扯住徐仁宇的衣服在背后小声地下令指挥。  
“颜、颜色淡一点的。”  
“我姐喜欢颜色淡一点的。”  
徐仁宇听了“他姐姐”的话，把手里的口红重新放了回去。  
“您可以看看这边这几款，都很适合淡妆。”柜姐没有在意到陆东植的存在，专心帮徐仁宇做着推荐。  
徐仁宇拿起来的那款棕色偏红，能提气色却不会过于艳丽，就陆东植来说是可以接受的颜色。  
“这、这个吧。”  
他以为这样就能完事了，结果徐仁宇的一句话让他差点掉头就跑。  
“我姐皮肤和他差不多白，可以让他试试吗？”  
柜姐眼神看过来的时候陆东植脚已经转方向了，但人却被徐仁宇有预感地逮住，跑也跑不了。  
“可以的可以的。”  
柜姐本着职业操守，也没有多想，想拿过口红帮徐仁宇在陆东植手背上试。  
结果口红拿都没拿到。  
“我来试试吧。”  
徐仁宇抓着陆东植的手就在他手背上涂下一笔泛有光泽的淡棕红色，光看陆东植的表情还以为被人求婚戴戒指了呢。  
涂在他嘴唇上一定更好看。  
徐仁宇望着陆东植手背上的那一道红，举起来问专业的柜姐，“好看吗？”  
柜姐的眼睛从陆东植的脸上飞速飘了回来，“很适合！”  
“行，要一只，还有刚才那瓶香水。”  
陆东植忍着想要钻进地洞里的心情被柜姐卸干净了手背上的口红，拉着徐仁宇出了商场。  
“行了吧，这都买的差不多了吧？还要买什么啊？！”  
他真的受不了和徐仁宇呆在一起了！  
他想回家！  
“啊......还有一个就好了。”徐仁宇看了看时间，的确两个人已经逛了很久了。  
“还有什么？”陆东植想不通。  
“内……”徐仁宇话都还没说完就被陆东植用手捂住了嘴巴。  
“不许说出来！”  
陆东植说的是不许说，又不是不许去。徐仁宇挑挑眉，继续半威胁地抓着他把陆东植拖去了一家稍微远离闹市的店面。  
他最大的目的就是来这，又怎么会让陆东植跑呢。  
“你买的那胸罩有那么一两个勒你勒得慌吧？”  
陆东植本来还在门口死活不愿意进去，结果被徐仁宇这么无情一说，只能欲哭无泪地跟着他走了进去。  
他网上买的有几个内衣的确偏小了，可徐仁宇到底是怎么知道的……  
他到底看了那些视频几遍啊！！  
“哟，年轻的小帅哥？”店里只有一个人，看样子像是店长，分明是个男人却经营着内衣店，想必也受过别人的非议，但他表现得却大大方方，毫不避讳。  
“这个店，很宽容的。”徐仁宇抓了抓陆东植的手，小小的动作，却给了陆东植莫大的力量。  
店长似乎很少看见这么有年轻朝气的人，特别热情地走上来问徐仁宇：“是来找给女孩子穿的呀还是给男孩子穿呀？”  
“我们自己挑。”徐仁宇担心陆东植还是会害怕，一个眼神和店长做好了沟通。  
陆东植对于这样的店是陌生的，在他的认知里自己的爱好是异类，是变态，是不被认可的存在，但徐仁宇却告诉了他这样的一个店的存在，告诉他这样是可以的……  
他手指动了动，回牵住徐仁宇的手。  
“给，给男人穿的……”  
陆东植的声音细细软软的，从徐仁宇的背后飘了出来。  
店长虽然看不清他的人，但脸上的微笑没有断过，“那么请上二楼哟。”  
二楼的确有很多跟一楼的内衣造型有所不同的款式，这对陆东植来说的确打开了一个新的世界。  
他都不知道原来这个世界其实开发了……很多的东西。  
“你在干什么？”徐仁宇的声音从他身后传来，把陆东植吓了一跳，手上捏着的义乳片差点掉到地上。  
“啊，我，我，不是！”  
陆东植语无伦次，想解释却又人赃并获。  
“不是什么？”徐仁宇从他手里拿过义乳片，放回货架上，“你想戴它？”  
“我只是觉得有点新鲜……”  
陆东植瞥了瞥正在打量着货架上物品的徐仁宇，脚尖纠结了一番，犹豫地开口：“你呢？”  
你想……你想我戴的话……  
“我戴它干吗？”徐仁宇不解，顿了顿后一脸不可置信地望向陆东植，“你不会想看我戴吧？”  
陆东植望着徐仁宇的脸，脑海里闪过了一秒画面立刻笑开了，“噗呲，哈哈哈哈，没，没有。”  
“那你笑什么？”徐仁宇哪能饶得了他那样放肆的想法，环住陆东植就在他腰上挠来挠去，把陆东植眼泪水都挠出来了。  
陆东植突然意识到早上还存在在两个人之间的隐形尴尬不知从什么时候开始就消失了。  
“不，不闹了！”  
停下来的地方偏偏正好是内衣区，像花一样五颜六色的，快要看不过来了。  
陆东植没有意识到自己还在徐仁宇的怀里，开口找他求助。  
“你觉得……哪个颜色好？”  
徐仁宇开口的时候鼻息喷在他耳朵上他才有了实感，“鹅黄色。”  
但陆东植也没有要跳开徐仁宇的怀抱，而是耳朵红通通地问他为什么鹅黄色的好。  
“这个颜色我射了三次。”  
可以说，徐仁宇爱死陆东植穿鹅黄色的奶罩了。  
当时从衬衫沟缝里漏出那抹过渡到白皙皮肤的鹅黄色的瞬间，徐仁宇他就射了。  
陆东植说不出话，他觉得此刻全身都像耳朵尖一样灼热，他把手伸向那件鹅黄色的时候，徐仁宇轻咬了一下他的耳朵作为奖励。  
这家店有试衣间可以试，陆东植拿的那件有些偏大了，徐仁宇一直在门外问他感觉怎么样，把陆东植羞得差点要跟徐仁宇扯谎说正好合适，最后又只好重新试了一件。  
这件总算正好了。  
陆东植走出来，看见徐仁宇对着那个尺码又朝购物筐里扔了好几个不同的颜色，想要去抢又抢不到。  
“内裤呢？买吗？”  
陆东植朝徐仁宇示意的地方看去，坚决地摇了摇头之后话说的倒是没那么绝对。  
“这，这次就不，不了……”丁字裤他可还没做好心理准备。  
“哦……”  
徐仁宇的语气听起来好像有点失落，这就让陆东植的心又晃荡了起来。  
他还没想好要不要改主意，徐仁宇竟然率先提出可以走了。  
“内裤要不我……”  
“你都说以后了，以后想买了我们再一起来不就行了？”  
徐仁宇牵住他，“买完了等下去我家。”  
“等，等等！”这是陆东植没有掌握到的消息，怎么就要去徐仁宇家了？他不是应该回他自己家吗？  
“我回我自己家……”现在又不是错过了晚上的最后一班末班车，他干嘛不回自己家？！  
徐仁宇这次不给他拒绝的机会，“我作为你的唯一观众，还陪你出来买了衣服，你不会都不给我看你换上它们的第一次吧？！”他说的可怜装得更是委屈，好像陆东植不答应他就是天大的罪人一般。  
“我，我去还不行嘛！”  
陆东植从一开始其实就可以完全不理睬徐仁宇的，可是他好像被什么吸引住了，明知道自己不应该去，但终究是控制不住地点了点头。  
“陆东植？”  
徐仁宇正在拦车的时候他被一个声音叫住，是他都快忘掉的一个声音，如今再次听到还是会浑身一颤。  
陆东植慢慢地回头，看见对方真的是以前的那个人……  
时隔多年，他嘴角的微笑怎么也抬不起来。  
“……”  
“走吧，车来了。”徐仁宇转过去要拉陆东植的时候感觉到了不对劲。  
那人见陆东植还和别人在一起，也没多占他的时间，草草说完一句话之后就跟陆东植挥手说了再见。  
“你是去了xx高中吧？我接下来几天要去你们学校参观学习，到时候再聊！”  
那人像完全忘记了他们之间的不愉快，一张笑脸从陆东植的身旁擦过之后去了远方。  
“他是谁？”  
徐仁宇把面色突然苍白起来的陆东植塞进出租车里，给司机说了个地址之后就盯着陆东植的神色等待着答案。  
陆东植全程没有说话，自顾着低头不安地搅弄着他的手指，他不肯说，徐仁宇也就没有开那个口，彼此沉默着，直到徐仁宇把陆东植带回自己房间。  
“他是我...前男友。”  
他听见身后的关门声，心里有种莫名的心虚感，这种心虚感让他不敢去瞧徐仁宇现在的脸色。  
“哦。”不过徐仁宇倒没有表现出什么异常，走过陆东植的身边把今天买的东西一股脑地全部丢在了小矮桌的桌脚边，把自己的外套脱了下来挂在衣架上，松开手腕上的扣子，对着陆东植说。  
“在这把衣服换了。”命令的声音冷淡到刺耳。  
陆东植以为他要看着自己换，碎步子挪了半天也不肯动手。  
“我下楼去拿些喝的上来，在这期间换好。”徐仁宇继续说着，没给陆东植看清他脸的机会就出了房间，留陆东植一个人呆在全是他生活气息的房间里红着脸磨蹭。  
一个人呆在房间里没有了那么多的拘束感，陆东植看了看徐仁宇房间的布置，陌生带来的别扭感加重了他脸上的红晕，他犹犹豫豫地扒开那几个购物袋子，徐仁宇没有要求他必须穿哪件，他还得......自己看着搭配。  
陆东植看着那堆衣服为了难，心里却又一直着惦记刚才徐仁宇的表现。  
他好像生气了......  
陆东植看着眼前的衣物，又望了望徐仁宇放在书桌上的东西，心里暗自有了计较。

“换......”徐仁宇拿着橙汁开门的时候话被卡在了嗓子眼里。如果不是他知情，他可能都要以为自己房间里进来女孩子了。  
虽然没有戴假发，但陆东植的那头柔软俏皮的卷毛放在女孩子的身上也不会感到奇怪。  
陆东植乖巧地正坐在小矮桌旁，微低着头面对着徐仁宇，甚至还可以看见他因为害羞而抿起来的嘴角。搭配再简单不过了，短袖的白色衬衫微微透过从背后来的阳光，勾勒出藏在里面的曲线，可爱的领结束在衣领上，从桌子下方露出来的格子裙将将遮住大腿，露出部分的黑色丝袜。  
活像一个......来男同学干坏事的女学生。  
“换好了？”徐仁宇把橙汁放到桌上，这才把刚刚要说出来的话给说了出来。  
“啊......还，还行吗？”陆东植怕徐仁宇不满意自己的穿法，小心翼翼地抬头问他。  
和徐仁宇对上眼睛的时候，他努力着没有避开徐仁宇审视的视线。  
“口红......是等着我来帮你涂吗？”  
他给忘了。  
陆东植正想伸手去拿那只新买的口红，就被徐仁宇抢先了一步。  
“那我来帮你涂吧。”  
他和徐仁宇的距离没有几步，就在徐仁宇拿起口红朝他走过来的这几步里，陆东植还紧张地喝了一大口的橙汁，里面加了冰块，冰冰凉凉的，有利于平复他此刻的心跳。  
口红盖被打开的声音就和他咕噜往肚子里吞咽口水的声音一样清晰，徐仁宇的手指捏住了他的下巴，陆东植觉得自己的心脏已经不在原地。  
“你在咬自己的嘴巴。”  
徐仁宇的手指去按住自己的嘴唇的时候，还蹭过了自己的齿面。  
陆东植后悔起了自己喝下的那一大口橙汁，弄得徐仁宇手指尖上沾染了湿意，让人萌生额外的念头。  
那棕红的膏棒点在了自己的唇瓣上，也许是膏体本身的油润，也许是借助于橙汁的功劳，涂抹变得非常顺利但又小心翼翼。  
他忍住心里暗戳戳的痒意，好奇此时徐仁宇的表情。  
陆东植抬起眼，觉得自己的视角简直就是女生，被男友正在认认真真地描唇。  
“的确很适合你……”  
徐仁宇说出这句话的时候暴露了他压抑住的粗气，他没来由地拿着拇指在为陆东植涂好口红的嘴唇上重重按了下去，情欲一览无余的时候正好和陆东植的眼神对上。  
他觉得自己的脑袋里有根神经猛地跳了两下，一晃神自己就已经撑在了陆东植的旁边，和陆东植挨得极近，其心昭然若揭。  
“对不起，我可能控制不住了……”  
陆东植觉得徐仁宇不必跟他说抱歉，因为……他觉得是他自己先忍不住吻上去的。  
他没学会亲吻，所以都要靠徐仁宇去主导，他光是配合徐仁宇的循序渐进就已经快要脑袋疯掉。  
“啵啾。”  
徐仁宇在自己嘴上有一下没一下地厮磨亲出了声音，一声又一声地攻击着陆东植的耳膜，把陆东植放在腿上的手都给亲成了不知所措的状态。  
他被亲得迷糊，还得靠徐仁宇的舌头给予的信号才知道要打开自己的嘴巴，生涩得就像他们之前没有接过吻似的。  
“哈啊，唔，嗯唔……”  
他刚刚开放领地，就被徐仁宇杀了个措手不及。  
徐仁宇气势滔天，就像要吃了他一样地不断压过来，陆东植觉得自己都快被亲倒了，放在腿上的手不自觉地去攀住徐仁宇撑在两旁的手，以免自己失去重心。  
而徐仁宇的腿却趁着这时候挤进了他的双腿之间。  
陆东植觉得自己疯了，在自己腿被顶张开的时候他甚至去把手扣在了徐仁宇的背后，仰着头让徐仁宇亲吻到自己的更深处。  
他只听得见他们两人之间变得急促的呼吸，直到他的手臂磕到了硬物，矮桌上的橙汁因为晃荡“咣当”一声发出声响，里面冰冰凉凉的橙汁和碎冰块跟着杯子一起撒了出来，还有一些干脆直接飞出了桌沿，溅在了徐仁宇的手和陆东植的裙子上。  
冰凉一下子就浇停了陆东植身上燃起来的欲火。  
他抽开身，拿起桌上的纸巾想去抹干撒出来的橙汁，看见徐仁宇的手臂上也溅到了一些，抽了几张纸伸手递了过去。  
“你赶紧擦……擦……”  
他刚才闭着眼睛没有看徐仁宇，这下一瞧他眼睛里烧得更加猛烈的火，不仅连话，陆东植递过去的手也停住了。  
他下一秒的视线里失去了徐仁宇，看着出现在眼前的天花板，感觉到裙子的布料滑到了他的大腿根，而自己的脚腕被人握在了手里。  
“徐仁......哈呜！哼啊......你......啊，住......呜！”  
手里纸巾被攥在手心里成了破破烂烂的一团，陆东植睁大着眼睛嘴巴也想要拼命呼吸，嗓子眼却被叫喊堵住，身上全部的敏感神经似乎全部集中到了自己的腿上，一丁点风吹草动都能成为他情欲的导火线。  
滴在自己腿上的冰凉败给了徐仁宇舌尖传来的火热，他都看不见徐仁宇，脑子里却清清楚楚地明白那个人正在自己的腿上做着怎样的吮吸和抚摸。他甚至知道，徐仁宇在尝试着去用舌头勾开他的丝袜......  
他能明显感觉到被箍住的肉失去了束缚，然后“啪”的一声，徐仁宇牙齿上叼着的丝袜滑了回去，打得他大腿一抽，连着的神经和心脏也跟着一抽。但是徐仁宇像起了玩心一样不肯放弃，又要去衔他的丝袜边，稍硬的头发丝还有那一直在自己腿上刮蹭着的牙齿，让陆东植痒到整个人靠着地板往后仰，腿不自觉地去夹住徐仁宇的脑袋。  
“别，别咬那了，啊！哈啊！呜呃——”  
徐仁宇听了陆东植的话，起身调整着自己的呼吸，舌头舔了舔嘴唇上沾到的橙汁甜味，把陆东植的大腿往上掰得更高。  
“不咬那，咬哪？”  
他抓起桌子上还残留着冰的杯子，含住里面的一块冰在口腔里滑动了一番。  
陆东植都听不进他在说什么，只是胸口剧烈起伏，撞上徐仁宇从上至下的视线，看着他盯着自己的眼睛身子慢慢往下。  
“咕嘟”一声，他咽下口中的津液，他有预感徐仁宇接下来要干什么，他已经......  
“哈啊！不，啊！徐，徐仁宇，太，太冰！哈嗯！我......哈啊......”他就像一条蹦到岸上的鱼，被不熟悉的环境刺激到疯狂地挣扎。  
他明明已经知道徐仁宇会拿冰对付自己，可是，可是，他还是......  
沁凉的冰块在两个人的温度下化出水来，沿着倾斜的线一路流下，引领着徐仁宇向着不可告人的地方前进。  
“咬哪？这吗？”徐仁宇的虎牙尖刺进他大腿根富余出来的肉上，细嫩如人间美味。  
“呜...不......”  
“还是......这里？”把拦住风景的裙摆撩开，徐仁宇坏心眼地拿他手指去勾开陆东植的内裤边，望着里面已经起床的可爱，嘴角起来的弧度让陆东植想要扭头钻进洞里。  
“......我......唔！！”他只是说话晚了那么一秒，徐仁宇他怎么就擅自替自己做了决定！  
温热彻底包裹住了他，随之而来的是那令他颤栗不已的吮吸和灵活舌尖的试探。  
陆东植大张着嘴巴呼吸，依旧是那条没能回归海里的鱼。  
挣扎着，手指插进徐仁宇的发梢里，只知道自己在用力，却不明白到底是在把人推远还是拉近。  
“徐、呵呃！我......不，不行......别啊！别吸，哈......”  
他架在徐仁宇肩膀上的腿拼命想要合拢，由于徐仁宇的阻挡总是失败。那一下又一下地舔弄和轻咬让他脊椎都开始发麻，他挺腰试图去缓解身上没完没了的麻，殊不知把最勾人的弧度暴露了出来。  
徐仁宇伸手去揉他最饱满的臀部，但卡在大腿根的内裤和碍事的裙摆总是让他摸得不甚尽兴。  
他舔了舔蹭到嘴角上的汁液，起身抓着陆东植软掉的手箍在自己的脖子上，一口气从地上抱起他丢到了自己的床上。  
他摸了摸自己床头柜里放着的套子，急躁地叼在嘴里，手上又不肯停地去把陆东植的丝袜扯了下来，露出原本光滑匀称的腿，然后手又摸进他的裙底，把卡在大腿根的内裤也整个撸了下来。  
陆东植仿佛就是一个大型人偶，被他随意摆动着位置。  
就着避孕套里的润滑液，徐仁宇涂满了手去帮陆东植扩张，但头却凑去了陆东植的面前，逼着他和自己接吻，说一下亲一下的。  
“老师放松一点，我手指都塞不进去。”  
“老师，我手很忙，帮我解开衣服好吗？”  
陆东植边和他接吻边被他的言语诱哄着去解开徐仁宇身上的纽扣。  
徐仁宇的身材很好，他那次在厕所就看过了，该有的肌肉都结结实实地长着，力量通过肉眼就能传达给对方。  
“老师好乖，乖到我想现在就把我的这根东西插到你的洞里去，要吗？想要就亲我一下。”  
他抓住陆东植被自己手指玩到失神的那一瞬间，在他的耳边说出自己的贪念。陆东植只听清了他最后的那一句话，迷蒙着眼去亲徐仁宇，还不知道此时自己的腿被岔开得老大，在自己的嘴唇碰到徐仁宇的那一瞬间一个滚烫的硬物就侵入到了自己的体内。  
“嗬啊！啊，痛......啊！哈啊！不，不要再，啊！哈，呃，呃......”  
身下酸胀的感觉很不好受，他甚至能感觉出徐仁宇那根阴茎深入自己体内的长度和粗细，那玩意沿着肉壁横冲直撞，还在自己的身体里跳动得猛烈。  
他抓着被单，承受着初次的疼痛。  
徐仁宇却把他的手从被单上挪开，放到胸前，又自顾自往自己体里冲撞了两下之后伏身下来。  
“老师......现在轮到解自己的衣服了。”  
他亲了亲陆东植露出来的脖子，脑袋朝下撒娇似地拱着以表示出自己的焦躁。  
“让我看看你的奶罩......”  
他等不及陆东植那没有力气的手在胸前磨蹭，双手揉着陆东植的屁股又用牙齿去扯陆东植脖子前的领结，活脱脱的就是一只未开化的狼。  
陆东植也不知道最后到底是自己解开的扣子还是被徐仁宇用牙叼开的，失去了扣子的约束，自己的喘息让胸腔的起伏变得更加明显。  
他穿的是鹅黄色那件。  
徐仁宇说射过三次的颜色。  
他是故意的。  
徐仁宇喷在他胸口上的更加粗重的呼吸让他内心莫名升起了一种......满足。  
“嗬啊......嗯......”  
徐仁宇在自己身体里的抽插开始放得缓慢，一点一点碾着肉穴里的神经在前行，陆东植终于尝到了一些愉悦的滋味，哼出来的音节变得慵懒妩媚，也可以把注意力勉强转移到徐仁宇的身上。  
他手掌揉住徐仁宇泛红充血的耳朵，手指埋进他耳后的发梢里，身体挪动了一下换成舒服的姿势。  
“老师......”  
徐仁宇闷闷的声音透过胸罩传了出来，也许他以为陆东植可能会听不清，又特意抬起头来凑到他耳朵旁，手终于肯从他的屁股那抽了出来，只不过换到了胸上，隔着那团厚实的棉花去按压着自己的胸部。  
“你是不是偷偷用了我的香水。”  
指尖从胸罩上的花纹移到了细腻的肌肤上，往藏在深处的小红点摸去。  
“你的奶罩和乳头，怎么都是那个味道？”  
“老师是故......”  
徐仁宇话还没说完，就被陆东植给用手捂了个严实，他的眼睛里满是被揭穿后的窘迫，却能把徐仁宇迷到昏头昏脑。  
“我会把你干死的，老师。”  
他在陆东植耳边留下最后一个温柔的吻。  
然后气势一转，捞着陆东植的腰就开始猛烈的冲撞，嘴上还不忘了在他的胸口上啃咬。  
步步到位的冲击和夹杂在快感中的疼痛让陆东植知道了错，他整个人都被情欲所支配，在浪潮的拍打声中求饶。  
“嗬、呃，哈啊，太，太快了！哈啊，我，哈啊，慢，呃、慢点！我，我错了！啊唔！好，好胀！”  
整个床似乎都在被撞到和他一起弹跳。  
这是陆东植从来没有感受过的强烈和刺激，哪怕没有徐仁宇的抚摸，他就这样射精了。  
白浊喷射在裙摆里，看不出来，但同射精一道的猛烈收缩差点让徐仁宇也舒服到缴械。  
不过他也没有再坚持多久，最后吻住陆东植已经被亲得红润了一圈的嘴朝深处挺送了好几次，也射了出来。  
摘下装满浓精的避孕套，徐仁宇熟练地打好结，丢进了床下的垃圾桶里。然后爬回陆东植的身上，用手撩了撩陆东植沾在额头上的头发，在意地问他和自己真正的第一次。  
“累吗？”  
陆东植瞥了他一眼，自己这幅模样还不明显吗？  
徐仁宇没问完，又继续在他耳边骚扰着，“舒服吗？”  
这种题陆东植没有那个脸去回答，把头扭了过去回避这个问题。  
徐仁宇跪在陆东植的两侧，居高临下地欣赏着陆东植的身体，鹅黄色的奶罩没有被他解开，跨下的裙腰让他体会到了陆东植所说的——需要靠他的女装才能够性奋起来的滋味。  
“老师的身体好敏感......我一直都想问来着，被自己摸和被我摸的感觉是一样的吗？”  
他手指点在刚刚就无比令他在意的地方，果不其然看见陆东植在自己身下的变化。  
“不一样吧？”  
他再次伏身下去，随着自己的手指，鼻息在陆东植身上烫出了一片片的粉色。  
“老师视频里哪有叫得这么厉害？”  
陆东植光听到他话里的内容就已经倍感羞耻了，哪里还能去理会他呢。身体里的酥麻迟迟消不下去，加上被徐仁宇用这样的言语调戏，陆东植想要用被单盖住自己的扭捏。  
徐仁宇的手按在了他的手上，趁机摩挲进指间，把陆东植的手抓拢在手里。  
“忘了跟老师说你穿女装太好看了……难怪老师也会对自己硬起来……”  
“你看，我又硬了。”  
“老师，你知道我看你的那些视频都会用来撸吧？我就这么看着你，下面它就……嗯，呼……它就想找老师的洞插，插进去，呼，知道吗？”  
陆东植被徐仁宇震惊到忘了闭眼，瞪圆了眼睛看着徐仁宇一手扣着自己，一手抓着他那根大玩意在自己面前开始自慰。  
滴下来的汗，还有那律动不止的肉体极具冲击力地投进他的眼里。  
徐仁宇闭着眼睛的时候睫毛才会显得很长。  
是不是因为过于震惊，他才会去抚摸徐仁宇的脸。  
徐仁宇睁开他的眼时，陆东植觉得他的眼里除了情欲还有别的东西，别的更能让他动心的东西。  
“呵，把你忘了。”  
徐仁宇觉得自己脑子被热糊涂了，怎么会把现实误以为了是梦境。  
他用力一带，把两个人的位置给颠倒了过来，自己靠在枕头上，感受身上人的重量带来的实感。  
“嗬嗯……”  
这样的姿势让陆东植熟悉又陌生，腿间的炙热使他下意识用腿根摩擦了一下。  
“嘶……”徐仁宇应该很满意他的这个举动，把人捞到自己怀里亲吻。他把陆东植的腿合拢，自己的臀部和腰发力去顶。  
陆东植腿根上的肉软得他像操进了一团厚实的棉花里。  
而蹭到的另一根半硬的阴茎也在他粗大的触碰下渐渐抬起头来。  
“老师刚刚射了？”刚才过于急躁的他忘记了去抚慰陆东植的前面，徐仁宇像个臭流氓一样的掀起对方的裙子，去窥探裙下被遮掩掉的美景。  
“啊，原来裙子上面沾了好多啊……”  
他看了看两根棍棒互相摩擦的样子后又把裙摆放了下来，手却留在了里面，帮陆东植专心按摩。  
“哈啊，不……哼啊，啊。”  
徐仁宇刻意的刮搔和磨蹭让陆东植的茎身很快变得同徐仁宇一般硬，他嘴上那么哼着，腰肢却无法背叛地在徐仁宇的身上有模有样地摆动。  
“老师你看你这样子，是不是觉得特别性奋？”  
“真鸡巴和假鸡巴老师喜欢哪一个？”  
“我，哈啊，唔哼，我不，哈，我不知道……”  
“老师这么说的话……真鸡巴会难过的……”  
他猛顶了两大下，听见陆东植惊呼一声软趴在自己身上。  
“喜欢哪一个？”  
“哈啊！别，顶……唔哼，真，真鸡巴……”  
徐仁宇掰住他的下巴，“老师的这张嘴……说起鸡巴来怎么这么好听？”  
陆东植嫌臊，拍开他的手直接用嘴堵了上去。  
他烦死徐仁宇的这张嘴了！  
徐仁宇的嘴巴终于肯安静上一两分钟地跟陆东植接吻，分开之后口水都流湿了两个人的下巴。  
但这刚分开，徐仁宇不安分的本性又出来了。  
“老师你的水好多……”  
“怎么上下都在流啊？”  
和陆东植亲吻的时候徐仁宇的嘴上安分了，可不代表他其他地方就得安静。靠着这几分钟，陆东植的后面已经被刺激得瘙痒难忍，坐在徐仁宇的身上一个劲地磨蹭。  
“进，哈啊，进来，插进来……”  
他终于知道了真正意义上性爱的愉悦，甚至敢于开始主动追求。  
徐仁宇撕开新的套子，把它交给陆东植。  
“想要我插进来就帮我套上。”  
他把裙摆撩开，两根都涨得通红的阴茎还在那互相友爱地蹭着，吐出星星点点的白液。  
陆东植红着脸帮他套上避孕套，对于他们来说只是起个润滑，看起来却像在干着避孕工作一样。  
“老师还要什么要求吗？”  
徐仁宇确认了一遍自己的扩张程度，然后亲了亲陆东植，以免他对接下来的做爱产生害怕的心理。  
陆东植环着他的脖子，在他耳边猫叫一般地说话：“别……别叫我老师了……”  
天知道刚才那一声声的老师对他刺激有多大，他受不了。  
“叫我名字……就行……”  
他们在干这种事，还是叫全名感觉不会让他别扭。  
“好。”  
徐仁宇掰着他的屁股。  
“东植，坐下去。”


	4. [宇植]只有我知道的你（四）

他和徐仁宇做了。  
身为老师的他和自己的学生做了。  
分明没有过去多久，陆东植已经想不起来当时为什么会发展到那无可挽回的地步了。  
徐仁宇没有逼他。  
是他自己擅自动了心。  
————————————————————————-——————————————  
那天之后，陆东植慌慌张张逃回自己的家，镇定下来一如既往地去学校上班，装作什么事情都没有发生的样子。  
尽管他依旧需要面对徐仁宇，但不知道什么原因，徐仁宇并没有再像以往那样时不时出言“骚扰”他。偶尔他担惊受怕地打开聊天软件时，也没有受到对方“催更”的要求，聊天窗口停留在那一天他确认自己有没有到家，之后就安安静静。  
......  
是......怎么了吗？  
陆东植没有察觉到自己握着的笔在记录本上不安地点着，洁白的纸面已经变得乱七八糟，他脑子里全在思考徐仁宇变得安静的原因。  
是......我哪里惹他不高兴了吗？  
不对不对！陆东植你在想什么？！他不联系你才是好事啊！他对你没了兴趣才是......  
“好烦......为什么一点舒坦的感觉都没有......”陆东植盯着停在校门外的小货车嘴里嘟囔着，脑子里烦人的徐仁宇还是没有乖乖听话地出去。  
“啊？老师？您说什么？”负责送货的老板听到陆东植在说话，还以为是在跟他说什么。  
陆东植赶紧摇摇头，“没什么，师傅，这些就是我们班订的全部东西了对吗？”  
这次他们年级要组织去两天一夜的旅行，然而班主任今天临时有事，只好由他提前一天来负责清点需要用上的东西。其实也没有太多，一些嘉奖用的零食和饮料，零食好拿，就是饮料太重了。他们学校又全封闭，送货的要进学校还得办证，陆东植觉得还不如自己跑一趟拿完了事。  
好在他有拿小推车过来，不然司机肯定会跟他说“不然我还是办个证吧。”  
虽然比用手搬要好上一些，但就这么一路推去办公室也是够吃力的，陆东植都后悔自己为什么平时不再锻炼锻炼了。  
“我来吧。”熟悉的声音从身后响起，陆东植手里的力一下子就失去了作用的对象。  
他看了一眼抢走自己活的徐仁宇，对方身上穿着的是自己以前被那啥的时候弄脏过的球衣，心里头别扭极了，又害臊极了，整个人脸通红着，别过脸去不想让徐仁宇看到自己这副样子。  
“你、你，你这算逃课...回去上你的体育课去，我自己来。”说着，他就想夺回主动权。  
可惜徐仁宇没让，“已经自由活动了，我这不叫逃课，叫乐于助人。”他刚刚还在打着篮球，手臂上汗滴都还挂着，说话却不带喘的。  
“再说了，我觉得你还是让我帮你会比较好。”  
“为，为什么？”他又没有年老到那种程度。  
“你过来一点我告诉你，”于是陆东植就老老实实忘了徐仁宇原本是个什么样的人地把耳朵凑了过去。  
“你知道你推推车的时候那屁股翘得就像我在后面干你一样吗？”  
刚还在怅然自若的陆东植立马就后悔了，他他他，他怎么会因为这种人而乱了心跳呢！“徐仁宇！你！那只是......”他想告诉徐仁宇，告诉自己，就算他们发生过关系也只是一场没有刹住的意外，什么都不应该被改变。  
但是徐仁宇没有给他说完的机会，握着推车手柄的手攥紧成拳头，“抱歉，不说了。”  
陆东植没有设想过徐仁宇的这副态度，他以为......徐仁宇还会用另一种更不要脸的方式去挑衅他的耳朵，他的心脏。没想到从徐仁宇的嘴里听到了一声“抱歉”，陆东植把话咽进肚子里，刺眼的阳光经过层层树叶只漏下了点点光斑映在两人的身上，通往教学楼的路还剩最后一段，陆东植喉咙痒着，滑动了好几下才问出他最难上难下的疑问。  
“你......你最近怎么不，不问我视频的事了？”  
徐仁宇停下脚步，陆东植差点撞到他，抬头看向他的时候发现他眼里是难得的正经。  
“陆东植，你很享受我这样欺负你吗？”  
什......“当，当然不是！”对，这明明是一场欺凌，连徐仁宇都清楚他在欺负自己，自己怎么还能想要继续下去！  
“那你为什么要在我面前提起这件事？你不认为我不再威胁你是一件好事吗？”  
“是，是好事啊！我只是......”只是什么，只是怕徐仁宇不高兴了吗？陆东植咬住自己的下唇肉，把话抿了回去，这话不能说。  
徐仁宇低眼看了一下陆东植，随后又把身子转了回去，继续推着小车前进，“我也这么觉得。”  
“你不用担心我会把视频散播出去，我没那个闲工夫。”  
“可是，为什么？”徐仁宇之前明明对他是那副强硬的模样，怎么现在突然跟换了个人似的？陆东植甚至想上前去掐一掐徐仁宇的脸，看看是不是有人冒充了他。  
“我想确认一件事情，但这件事情需要你陆东植想清楚，我的耐心有限，在我耐心耗光之前你最好赶紧想明白，不然我也保不准自己会做出什么举动来。”这语气就跟当时徐仁宇在厕所里拿视频威胁他的时候几乎一模一样！当时他们差点就......  
他对于徐仁宇话里的“事情”还在晕头转脑，不明白自己到底要搞懂什么，但是他很紧张，紧张徐仁宇所谓的“举动”，徐仁宇是什么都能做得出来的人。  
“耐、耐心耗光需要多久？”  
“不知道，也许像上一次十几天，也许就一周，也有可能明天也说不准。”徐仁宇笑得如恶魔在世，“老师你这么聪明，应该不会让我等太久吧？”  
没有底气的猜想让陆东植的语气都弱上了几分，“那你能不能告诉我，你心里已经想好我该怎么回答了吗？”  
“是的，而且我只接受一个答案。”徐仁宇把推车推到电梯旁，“我该回去了，陆老师好好想吧。”  
“等等！我到底需要想清楚什么？！”陆东植叫住徐仁宇，没有题目的题目根本无法叫人作答。  
徐仁宇望着他笑了笑，指了指自己，对着陆东植说，“关键词就是我——徐仁宇。”他的眼神刻进陆东植的记忆，自信且不容抗拒。  
陆东植，我要你时时刻刻都想着我。

陆东植想了整整一天，脸上的黑眼圈显示着他昨晚回家之后真的有努力过，但还是丝毫没有头绪。别说给出答案了，他连题目都还没有想明白。  
“老师好！”  
“嗯，好，快上去吧。”陆东植眨巴着自己老是往下垂的眼皮，点着班上的人数，他后悔了，竟然让徐仁宇那个家伙毁了他一晚上宝贵的休息时间！！  
“怎么了？”这人真是说到就到，陆东植不用抬头就知道那个让自己失眠的人现在正站在自己面前。  
“没休息好？”那人弯下腰来还往自己脸上瞅，陆东植别了别脸，赶紧在徐仁宇名字的旁边划上勾，“没有，徐同学赶紧上车吧。”  
徐仁宇看着眼前人半耷拉的样子，满意地笑了笑，“老师还有很多其他事情要忙吧？我来帮你点名，我一个班长总不能什么都不做吧？”他从陆东植手里“拿”过名册，顶掉陆东植的位置，熟练地开始对着下一位准备上车的同学在名册上记下签到情况。  
他的确还有一些事情没有干完，所以面对徐仁宇的帮助陆东植没有推辞。  
他认为这会儿徐仁宇的确是想帮他，可他还是没有看透徐仁宇，等他忙完准备和徐仁宇一起上车带着大家出发的时候才发现，由于先后的顺序，他们成了唯二还没有坐下的人。  
这意味着什么？他要跟徐仁宇坐在一起啊！坐在最前面！  
“老师，我没座位了，你介意我们坐一起吗？”徐仁宇说得像意料之中。  
他都说成那样了，陆东植还能说“介意”不成？没办法，陆东植只好坐了进去，瞥过去的时候看到了徐仁宇嘴角的偷笑，他恶狠狠地对徐仁宇说着“悄悄话”：“你是故意的！”  
“故意什么？”徐仁宇没承认，对着驾驶座的司机替陆东植把话给说完了，“司机师傅，可以出发了。”  
同学们难得集体出去玩，刚出发的时候，车上吵得很，玩游戏啊唱歌什么的炸得陆东植不由地蹙眉。他不是很喜欢呆在这么吵的环境里，要不是班主任拜托他，他甚至都打算不参加的。而现在徐仁宇还坐他旁边，他根本没有办法转移自己的注意力。  
两个人坐在最前排听着后面传过来的吵闹，这热闹里的安静显得格外突兀和别扭。  
陆东植看着窗外的风景看了很久，一直忍耐着的眩晕还是忍不住表现了出来，胃里的那股翻腾差点冲上嗓子眼，陆东植快速捂住自己的嘴巴，车身的一个转弯让他靠到了徐仁宇的肩上。  
“唔。”  
“老师，还没有到该害喜的时间。”徐仁宇的话让他愣住，陆东植甚至反应了一会“害喜”是什么东西，就听见徐仁宇继续凑在他耳边说，“我们不是才做了没多久吗？还是说老师你不止我一个男人？”  
徐仁宇大概都不知道自己说最后那句话的时候眼神和语气有多么的阴冷，等陆东植看向他的时候脸色又恢复了回去。  
“你乱说些什么！我这是晕车！”陆东植说完就往自己的包里翻找着晕车药，大概是他出门得太急，找了半天也没有找到自己昨晚明明放在桌上提醒要拿的晕车药。  
“给你。”伸过来的手里放着一板晕车药，陆东植看了看徐仁宇，问他：“你也会晕车吗？”很难想象，徐仁宇这种人原来也会晕车。  
但下一秒徐仁宇就告诉了他想法的不可能，“我不晕车。”  
陆东植握着徐仁宇递过来的药，望着对方的眼睛，心脏就跟这辆大巴的引擎一样轰隆隆的，他耳朵被徐仁宇的话塞住，听不见来自身后的嘈杂，“这是为你准备的。”  
“谢...谢......”自己的耳朵烫得不行，陆东植庆幸着最近没有去理发，长到耳朵的头发正好帮他掩盖住了暴露于耳尖的内心的动荡。  
药效上来得很快，没一会儿陆东植就觉得自己头昏昏沉沉的，靠在座椅上本来就想要打架的眼皮子这会真打起来了，打得不可开交，昏暗一片。  
但又睡不好，因为肆无忌惮的欢声笑语总是一阵又一阵爆发式地钻进他正要入睡的大脑里，陆东植闭着眼睛皱了皱眉，蜷在椅子里的小身板一连换了好几个姿势，这些都被徐仁宇看在眼里。  
“待会我们到地方之后是要爬山的，先到顶的班级会有奖励，我可不希望你们现在就把精力耗光，你们也不想成为垫底吧！”  
徐仁宇站起来朝后面轻轻声地放下这句话，后面还在吵闹的人立马就安静了下来，不是屈服于班长这个头衔的威力，而是惧怕违抗徐仁宇的后果。  
车内的气氛立马从热闹变成了寂静，开车的司机甚至都要觉得徐仁宇给大家喷了迷药。  
徐仁宇重新坐回位置上，看着陆东植平坦下来的眉毛，往他睡歪斜的脑袋边靠了靠，然后跟没事人一样，偷偷挪动自己的手在两人座椅中间找到了陆东植垂在一边的手。  
他没有握住，只是把手放在旁边，靠车身的摇晃有一下没一下地碰着陆东植的手背。  
他很喜欢陆东植这个人，因为陆东植，他开始觉得每天的日子都变得有趣，而那一次在他家的性爱，陆东植的表情还有带给他的快乐，让他疯狂想要把陆东植变成自己的所有物。  
陆东植就应该是自己的。  
那时候他听到陆东植说出“前男友”这三个字的时候他嫉妒得快要发疯，那个人拥有过陆东植，他不是第一个；那个人见过陆东植那副勾人的样子，他不是唯一一个；那个人让陆东植变成了现在这个样子......  
那又怎样？  
那个只是拥有过，他可以做陆东植的最后一个；那个人见过，他可以让陆东植露出更多没有过的表情，那么他就是唯一一个；那个人让陆东植变成这样，这样的陆东植和他在一起之后会变成另外一个样子！  
他要拥有陆东植的前提，就是要让陆东植选择和他在一起。  
徐仁宇瞥了瞥陆东植垂下去的睫毛，内心默默地在他的耐心横条上砍下去一刀。  
时间不多了。

徐仁宇没想过失望会来得这么快。  
他以为自己还能和陆东植一起爬上山，谁知陆东植跟他说会由数学老师给他们带队，拍了拍他的肩膀人就钻进了要留在营地的教师队伍里不肯出来。  
这让徐仁宇很生气。  
连班里勇夺登山第一换来的山顶最奢侈午餐组合都吃不下去，随便扒拉了两口就算结束。  
好不容易等到了下山，到集合地的时候马上又被通知今晚的伙食是烧烤，每个人都有该干的活，徐仁宇就只能看着陆东植带着东西在同学中穿来穿去，根本说不上什么话。  
“你等会会和我们一起吃烧烤吗？”  
好不容易找到了陆东植一个人坐在旁边休息的机会，徐仁宇拿着他负责的生火工具——打火机走到陆东植的旁边。他急着过来找陆东植，都不知道自己脸上沾上了炭灰。  
陆东植本来想伸手帮他弄下来，但又意识到他们现在是在大庭广众之下，手僵着拿腿上的纸板扇着风替徐仁宇弄了干净。  
他摇摇头，“我和其他老师们一桌，你们玩你们的。”他跟班里的同学没有要好到打成一片的程度，呆在学生堆里不像话。  
天很快就暗了下来，一个个隔开距离的火堆亮了起来，陆东植坐在一群老师中间，虽然说他和徐仁宇各坐一桌，但其实他们隔开得并不远，甚至只要陆东植稍微眼神瞥一瞥就能看见徐仁宇坐在火堆前，被红光照亮的脸庞偶尔会因为周围人说的故事翘一翘嘴角。  
他好像对徐仁宇又有了新的了解。  
一开始他以为的徐仁宇，自大虚伪城府深，那么不让他喜欢，但随着他的了解，发现这些都是有原因的，他不是自己愿意成为那样的人的，母亲的离世、父亲的不关心都是造成他性格缺陷的原因。  
自己和他最开始的不对付，甚至还有把柄在他手里，他也没有用来伤害过自己，和自己的那些秘密没有跟别人提起过，即、即使是那一次在徐仁宇家里做的那些事，陆东植不得不承认，那是他自己愿意的......  
他明明是个需要别人去关心的人，却在和自己相处的过程中每次都照顾到了自己敏感的内心，他甚至还告诉自己，这个世界虽然有锋利的尖刺，但同时也有包容的大海，自己不需要变得那么谨慎敏感。  
陆东植摸着兜里那板从徐仁宇手里拿来的晕车药，炙热的火把他整个人烤得仿佛要被融化。  
如果他猜对了，他能够把自己心里的这个答案告诉徐仁宇吗？  
陆东植刚往徐仁宇那边瞟，就被那视线抓了个正着。好在这时候有老师喊他，“陆老师，你脸好红啊，偷偷喝酒了？”  
“没，没有。应该是离火太近了，我去拿饮料，还需要什么吗？”陆东植赶紧把眼睛收了回来，他被抓了个现行，只能借机逃跑来躲避这场尴尬。  
徐仁宇知道陆东植在看他，还看了他好多眼，因为他一直注意着陆东植那边的情况，所以他当然一清二楚。  
陆东植，你这么明显的暗示如果不给我那个我要的答案，实在说不过去。  
他看见陆东植起身，以为自己询问的机会来了，盯着陆东植走去的方向正要起身，就被不知道是哪个班级的女生扯了扯衣服，“徐、徐学长你好，可，可以跟我出来一下吗？”  
周围的哄闹声让徐仁宇大致明白了意思，他不会当着这么多人的面让这位女生没了面子，只好点点头，跟着女生走了出去。当他再次去寻找陆东植身影的时候已经没有了方向，徐仁宇垂下眼帘思考，决定等会和这位女生聊完就去找陆东植。  
陆东植从屋里拿着东西走回烧烤营地的路上正好看见徐仁宇和一个女孩子站得远远的，说什么话他当然听不到，但是这副景象暧昧得他只能往男女方向去联想。  
不知道是不是两位都是高高瘦瘦的原因，陆东植离得那么远，都觉得他们很般配。  
比他和徐仁宇站在一起的那种不伦不类感要正常太多太多了。  
对啊，哪怕自己穿女装在徐仁宇的面前，他也不是女生啊......何况自己也不是因为喜欢女装才去穿的女装......陆东植突然觉得自己的定位过于奇怪，好像什么也不是。  
他看着远处的两个人，心情突然跌到了底层。这样的自己，没法给出心里想的那个答案。  
徐仁宇拒绝完那女生，走回自己班级的时候看见陆东植正把怀里的饮料递给旁边的人，他刚想往老师队伍那边走，结果被班上的同学拉住，在那八卦地问刚才私聊的结果。  
隔壁的起哄声听得陆东植心烦，他把怀里最后一瓶饮料递出去之后就借口自己不太舒服，准备回房间自己一个人呆着，反正后面的安排他也没什么要做的了。  
“没有的事，你们继续聊你们的，我有点事。”徐仁宇看见陆东植又要走，干脆自己连坐都不坐了，紧盯着陆东植在后面跟了上去。  
“徐仁宇，你跟着我干什么？回你的班上去。”  
陆东植走到没人的地方转身看跟着自己的人竟然是徐仁宇，刚才看见的那一幕立马蹦出他的脑海，导致他的语气里带上了一点点他都不知道的愤怒。  
徐仁宇听出了话里的生气，不知所以地挑挑眉，说道：“我以为你想跟我说话。”  
“哈？我为什么要想跟你说话？！”  
这话多带刺啊，只是陆东植钻着牛角尖体会不出来。  
徐仁宇的长腿跨了一步缩进他们俩的距离，他低着头看陆东植，感觉下一秒就要亲上去一般，“不是的话，那你为什么刚刚看我那么多眼？我以为你想跟我说什么很正常吧？”  
“你没看我怎么知道我在看你啊？”陆东植哪会这么容易就承认自己刚才傻兮兮的关注，顺嘴就反驳了徐仁宇的话。  
“是，我的确在看你，而且比你看我的次数要多得多，所以我能知道你一共看了我多少次。”  
“你...你骗人！”怎么可能，他有时候望过去徐仁宇明明在跟别人说话！  
“21次。”其实徐仁宇没有去数，编了个不上不下的数字好让陆东植模糊。  
陆东植也当然没有数过他看向徐仁宇的次数，但偏偏从徐仁宇嘴里听起来就跟真的一样，他吓愣得快要忘记了反应，自己真的看了那么多次吗？  
“眼、眼睛长我身上，我，我想看哪里就看哪里！不行吗？”  
一个老师说出来的话却跟小孩子一样，徐仁宇笑了笑，头更低了，“行，我就在这呢，给你看个够。”  
“我，我...我...”眼看着徐仁宇离自己越来越近，陆东植眼珠子都不能安分，动摇得不行。这时候风正好吹过，带动灌木丛沙沙作响，陆东植以为有人来了，一把推开靠过来的徐仁宇，“我现在不想看你了！”  
“那好啊，我们换个话题，你有答案了吗？”  
徐仁宇偏生换了个让陆东植更加摇摆不定的话题，但他问错了时间，要是隔那么十几分钟之前问，陆东植可能会把心里的答案告诉他。可现在，陆东植不确定了，尽管他知道自己心里的答案不会改变，但看到徐仁宇和女生站在一起的样子，他选择不告诉徐仁宇这个答案。  
“什、什么答案，我，我还没想明白！我现在不舒服，先回房间休息了！”  
“陆东植。”  
徐仁宇这下拉住了陆东植的手，但很快又松开了，他不怕别人看见，但他也知道陆东植害怕别人看见。  
“看在你今天不舒服的份上，我不会逼你。但是......”  
“我只再给你一个星期的时间。”  
陆东植关上自己房间的那一刻前都能看见徐仁宇盯住自己的眼神，紧盯着，一刻都没有放开，让他喘不过气来。离了徐仁宇的注视，他靠在门后大口呼吸着空气以便让自己停止跳动的心脏复苏过来。  
一个星期又能改变什么呢？他永远只能是陆东植他自己。

“陆东植，你怎么这么惊讶的样子？”  
“你不会忘记我那天在街上跟你说过我要来你们学校参观学习了吧？”  
他的前男友站在他面前，笑起来的样子仿佛他们之前放手时的那种尴尬没有存在过，陆东植眼角抽了一下，不得不和对方一样拿出成年人成熟的对待方式握手言和，“我事比较多。”  
的确，现在他满脑子都是徐仁宇的期限，哪里还会记得什么前男友在很久之前碰见时说过的一句话啊！  
“哦，没事，记不得正常。”陆东植见他拿眼光打量了一下自己，就知道对方想说什么了。  
果然，那人眼神乱瞟了一下周围，凑过来悄声问他：“你现在还有那个爱好吗？”  
其实他的前男友其他性格倒是不错，之前他们相处的时候陆东植的确开心过，但是......在那件事上陆东植发现他对这个前男友硬不起来。陆东植还苦恼过，他又不是讨厌这位前男友，怎么会硬不起来呢？  
所以陆东植为他其实试过很多方法，最后发现自己穿女装的时候是可以的。可是这样子陆东植却疑惑了，自己到底是对着女装的自己硬还是对着自己的男朋友硬？他想不明白，但总之他硬了不就好了吗？  
但是有一次这位前男友要求他不穿女装，陆东植刚脱，小弟弟就软了下去，他不得不交代清楚。可前男友不接受，他们大吵了一架，最后以前男友骂了他一声“变态”结束了这段关系。陆东植很委屈，他明明是为了这个男人才变成这副模样的，为什么还要被骂“变态”？同时他也开始认为，前男友的确没有骂错，他好像真的“变态”了。  
陆东植退后了一步，冷着脸说道：“这已经不关你的事了。”  
“陆老师，都已经下课怎么久了，你怎么才走到这？”好不巧的，徐仁宇又出现在这个地方。  
陆东植尽量不回过头去，就怕在徐仁宇跟前暴露自己面前的人。但脚步声慢慢接近，他换了个期许，就算被看见，他希望徐仁宇早就忘了这个只远远见过一面的人。  
徐仁宇怎么可能会忘了那个男人呢？  
那可是难得会让他觉得嫉妒的一个人啊。  
“你......是外校过来参观学习的老师吧？我见过你。”徐仁宇说出来的话让他担心受怕，唯恐出来一句不该出来的话。  
“我......也见过你......你和陆东...陆老师是什么关系？”那人眼珠子在两人之间移来移去，陆东植冷汗都要流出来了。现在是学生们去吃午餐的时间，这个走廊里来来往往都是学生，他不能在这......  
徐仁宇挑眉，双手插着口袋，正要挑衅式地开口，却被陆东植抢先了一步。  
“他是我班上的学生。”  
徐仁宇听到这个回答脸差点没黑个彻底，但很快他又恢复了过来，“对，不止我，我们都是陆老师班上的同学。”  
陆东植听到女生的附和，才明白原来自己身后不止徐仁宇一人。  
“上次我在街上看到你们......”  
“哦，你说那次啊，我恰巧在路上碰到了我们陆老师要回家，就让出租车顺路捎他一程。”  
徐仁宇似乎并没有久留的意思，放下这句话就从陆东植的身边擦肩而过，身后还跟了几个女生，明明不是他们班上的......  
陆东植盯着那群人远去的背影盯得都快望眼欲穿了，完全忘记了自己面前还有个前男友的问题，还是人家一声咳嗽才把飘走的意识唤了回来。  
“那次骂了你的确是我不对，但是那段日子我对你的确是真心实意的......”他们这个圈子像陆东植这样不爱玩、性格又可爱的孩子不多，如果陆东植戒掉了那个爱好，他其实......  
陆东植回过头来，毫不留情地说：“当年我也是，但现在不是了。还有，那个爱好我就没戒过，毕竟能够硬起来的滋味爽多了。”

别看陆东植对他前男友说话硬气，当他面对某个人的时候又回到了那个一直不肯正面回应的状态上来。  
这人是谁呢？当然是徐仁宇了。  
明明还没有到一个星期，自己的聊天软件就已经被徐仁宇催促的消息搞爆炸了。  
陆东植干脆这段时间用上了小号，电话卡也重新办了一张，一下课就跑，放学之前就撤，总之战术就是让徐仁宇逮不住问自己的机会。  
战术也的确有点效果，连着好几天陆东植的世界都是清净，  
可问题出在了倒数第二天。  
那一天陆东植因为有老师跟他调课，空出了一天的休息，他难得地在家里清净又放松地享受一次所谓“最后的宁静”，毕竟再过一天，他就要被徐仁宇不知道用什么方法报复了。  
陆东植甚至还睡了一个下午觉！他快感动哭了，一直都没有睡好的他怎么会在这一天这么能睡呢！  
大概这就是所谓的“最后一餐”吧！  
陆东植揉了揉眼睛，窗外的天空已经变成紫红，看来太阳都要下山了。陆东植看了一眼边上的闹钟，确认了时间之后舒展了一下自己睡僵的筋骨，他睡得很饱，所以特别的舒服。  
“叮咚。”  
没想到他家的门铃这时候被人按响，陆东植想了想，应该不是快递，那又会是谁呢？他根本毫无防备，睡眼朦胧地一边问着外面是谁一边拿下连接屋外监控器的话筒。  
这一看立马就把他还爬在身上的瞌睡虫给吓跑了。  
徐徐徐徐徐徐......徐仁宇怎么会在他家门前！  
“这电话已经显示接通了，陆东植，我知道你在里面。你别给我装不在家。”  
陆东植简直想打自己这只拿下话筒的罪恶的手啊，装不在家这招既然已经被徐仁宇给拆了，那他只好清了清睡哑的嗓子，“你、你来我家干、干嘛？”  
“来问你答案啊。”  
“不、不是还、还有一天吗？！”  
显示器里的徐仁宇笑了出来，“我不是跟你说过吗？我也不确定我的耐心什么时候耗光，就是现在。”  
“我，已，经，等，够，了。”  
陆东植别怂！徐仁宇人在外面呢！他对你干不出来什么事！  
“我没想好！我说不上来！明天给你答案！你赶紧回家吧！”他本来还想说回家晚了父母会着急，结果徐仁宇根本不存在这个问题啊！  
“不行，我就要现在听到，而且是要你当着我的面回答，通过这玩意说出来的答案，我不接受。”  
“那我要是不让你进来呢？”  
路是陆东植自己选的，徐仁宇歪了歪头，笑得陆东植心里莫名发怵，感觉自己好像钻进了徐仁宇早就预料到的一个环节里。  
“你不让我进来是吗？”  
“徐、徐仁宇！你、你在干什么！”  
他他他他他、他怎么开始解自己的裤子了！  
显示器里的徐仁宇透过监控器盯着他，“你要是不让我进来，那我就在你门口，自、慰。”陆东植不敢相信徐仁宇这张脸皮底下竟然有着这么不要脸的内心，但他的手真的就卡在皮扣上，如果下一秒他说不，陆东植相信徐仁宇真的就光天化日要露鸟了！  
“你、你，你要是敢的话会被别人通报抓起来的！”  
“陆东植，你觉得我是不敢的人吗？再说了如果我在你家门口被抓，你觉得你能安然无事地呆在家里吗？”  
“你会和我一起进警局，然后听我绘声绘色地跟他们讲诉我是如何被你迷住的。”  
“我数三、二.......”  
“一！”徐仁宇刚要把自己的裤子往下拉，陆东植紧闭的大门就打开了，虽然他和陆东植中间还隔着一道......防盗链。  
“这么，也、也算当面！”  
“把防盗链解开。”  
“我不！”  
“解开！不然你马上就能看到我在你家门口自慰的场景！”  
“徐仁宇你有病吧！”疯了吧这人，哪有拿这个威胁人的啊！  
“是啊，我也觉得我疯了。”陆东植的那一句“班上学生”之后他就已经疯了，他不接受这个身份，他要听陆东植说他是他的恋人、对象、男朋友！“陆东植，你要知道，我为了你什么都做得出来。”  
“你......”要不是对方是徐仁宇，但凡换一个人陆东植肯定立马就打电话报警了！  
但他是徐仁宇啊，陆东植心动了的徐仁宇啊。  
“先说好，要进来可以，我们好好谈！”  
“好。”  
徐仁宇把解开的扣子重新扣好，双手举起，示意自己不会再碰胯上的裤口，陆东植这才不情不愿地合上门把防盗锁解开，然后放徐仁宇走了进来。  
“等等等等！”徐仁宇正要换上室内用的拖鞋，陆东植立马制止住了他，“我们已经当面了，在玄关把话说完你就回家！”意思是不用换什么鞋，谈完赶紧给我回家！  
“行吧。”徐仁宇放下手里的拖鞋，他又蹿个子了，陆东植站在台阶上都没有他高，本来还以为有利的地形优势化为乌有。  
“在问我真正想问的问题之前，我还有几个问题想问你，你可以不回答，也可以跟我说真话或者假话。”  
陆东植不知道徐仁宇这是什么路子，但如果要问其他的，他倒是不会那么的紧张敏感。于是他点了点头，说了一声万劫不复的“好。”

“老师。”徐仁宇朝他身后看了一眼，房间不小但也不大，站在玄关这就能一览无余。“你就是在家里拍的那些视频吗？”  
陆东植愣了愣，想着这问题还算好回答，何况徐仁宇早就看过视频，他不如大方承认，“是。”  
“老师是真的只能穿女装才能硬起来吗？”  
“你......你不是都见过了吗？”陆东植揪着自己的裤边回答着。  
“那在厕所那次老师怎么硬了？”  
关于那一次，陆东植是真的回答不上来，他也曾经以为自己好、好了啊！“我倒是想知道那是怎么回事啊！”那样他就不用穿女装了啊！  
徐仁宇耸耸肩，看起来像是让出一步，“好吧，那么老师，你能告诉我你现在这身衣服算男装还是女装呢？”  
顺着徐仁宇的话，陆东植低头打量了一下自己的衣服，自己穿着的是由一件只在家穿的薄卫衣和薄棉裤组成的“睡衣”，要算这是男装还是女装，“男装......吧？”  
“老师......”徐仁宇的声音突然压低，里面带动着深深的情绪。他抬眼，说出的话让陆东植喉结都滚了一滚，“要不要再试验一次？”  
他不得不说徐仁宇真的很会拿住别人的点，徐仁宇早就知道自己这方面的问题，这种情况下他们都还做过，如果要找人来试验一次，徐仁宇的确就是最合理的那个选项。  
他都没有察觉到徐仁宇的贴近，因为他仰着头被徐仁宇用手捧着脸，只知道徐仁宇又长高了，影子都能将自己罩住。  
“万一不行怎么办？我，我害怕......”他不要成为一个靠女装才能留住徐仁宇的人......  
“相信我就行了，好不好？”  
陆东植听着徐仁宇话里的温柔，慢慢闭上眼睛，声音略微颤抖着，说：“好......”  
他以为徐仁宇会直接带着他进入所谓的“试验”，可是徐仁宇没有，他站在玄关处和自己接吻。  
“唔......嗯，呜。”  
徐仁宇很会接吻，口腔里湿滑的舌头闲庭散步般游走在对方的地盘，时不时用舌尖轻刮那敏感得马上会反应的上颚。他知道陆东植怕痒，故意的。等陆东植被他顶出激灵了，再一手搂住陆东植的腰，慢慢在他的后背抚摸一下又一下。  
他要让陆东植沉溺于和他接吻，他要让陆东植不会反抗他的侵入。  
“老师，”徐仁宇在他唇上碰了一下之后离开，问他：“做好准备了吗？”刚才的那个吻没有丝毫的情欲色彩，接下来的，才是徐仁宇式的性爱。  
“什...唔！呃嗯！”  
徐仁宇用手臂勒住了他，勒得他都觉得疼，后脑勺被人托着只为能钻得更深，陆东植觉得徐仁宇都吸到自己舌根了，他舌头发麻也根本说不出话，被徐仁宇抵着，压到墙上才能勉强经受住这股突然爆发的力量。  
“陆东植......”徐仁宇喜欢陆东植的一点——明明被自己压着打还依然想要找回主动权。他一手托着陆东植一手撑着墙，从陆东植的嘴角开始吸吮，钻到他的下颌处想要闻来自陆东植光滑肌肤的香味。  
他没有忘记自己的目的，扶着陆东植脑袋的手幽幽向下，撩开那阻隔他们的卫衣就往滚烫的胸脯探去。他在陆东植的锁骨处发问：“喜欢我摸这吗？”  
“不......不喜欢......”徐仁宇说过的，他可以随便回答......  
吸得他发疼的地方突然被人松口，陆东植睁开眼，看见徐仁宇直起身来望着自己，也看不出什么喜怒。不过徐仁宇依旧和他贴得很近，近得他能感受到徐仁宇胸膛的起伏，近得他藏不住自己的气息。  
“我忘了，”徐仁宇捏了捏他热得通红的耳垂，陆东植能感觉到他的手从自己的胸上挪开，指尖点过他的腰，绕至后方，然后徐仁宇说：“老师喜欢被摸这里，对吧？”  
“唔！徐、嗬嗯，徐仁宇你...你撒手！”  
徐仁宇的手生得很大，搂住自己屁股的时候手指都快碰到自己的大腿根了。那五指从并拢的状态慢慢张开，然后掐进肉里，陆东植甚至可以害臊地感觉到自己的每一块肉都塞满了徐仁宇的指缝。  
“喜欢吗？喜欢被人这样蹂躏屁股吗？”  
徐仁宇做好了陆东植不会正面回答的准备，果然听到自己的怀里传来一声会勾死他的反驳，“我...哈额，不、喜欢，唔！”徐仁宇也喜欢陆东植的这一点——明明身体已经把自己暴露了个干净嘴上却总是不愿承认。  
“老师怎么总是骗学生呢？”  
“你明明喜欢得都开始硬了啊，要不要自己摸摸？”  
陆东植被徐仁宇抓着把手伸了进去，尽管现在下面的性器逐渐有了抬头的迹象，但他还是不敢相信，怎么可能呢？他在徐仁宇手里不靠女装真......真的能硬起来？到底是他不对劲还是徐仁宇不对劲？  
“是因为我是特别的那个人吗？陆东植？嗯？”  
徐仁宇还刻意把腿挤了进去，挺着胯去顶他，弄得陆东植神智恍惚地，呻吟着跟徐仁宇说：“我，哈啊......唔嗯！我真的...不知道......”他还在绞尽脑汁思考自己硬的原因。  
他回想起那次在厕所被徐仁宇用手做到释放，又想起那天听着徐仁宇的声音就有了感觉，还有今天同样的结果......难道真的是因为徐仁宇这个人吗？  
“嗯呃！哈、啊...嗬嗯！唔，慢、哼嗯！徐......”陆东植用手扶住徐仁宇还穿着制服的肩膀，他和徐仁宇这...这是在干什么呢......  
“把衣服......脱掉，求你......”他不想被提醒自己和学生正在发生性关系。  
徐仁宇听话得把衣服脱了个干净，陆东植的手掌贪婪又直接地触摸着他结实的肌肉，他知道这点程度还不足以让陆东植摆脱他自己想出来的心魔，他要用自己去覆盖陆东植的伤。  
“老师。”他亲了亲陆东植发着抖的眼角，“我们不穿女装来拍一次视频怎么样？”  
什......徐仁宇的这份疯狂当然要被他拒绝掉，“我不要。”他怎么可能同意。  
徐仁宇顺了顺他的背，继续干着行骗的勾当，“不然，嗯呼，不然你不会相信自己其实可以平平常常地做爱啊，不是吗？”他反复亲着陆东植的鬓角，试图让陆东植把自己交给他。  
“听话，东植，听我的话就行。”  
陆东植抬头看了徐仁宇一眼，眼皮子刚垂回去就被徐仁宇整个抱了起来，他吓得手脚并由攀附在对方身上，得到一个让他安心的吻，然后徐仁宇抱着他从玄关走到房间的正中央，望着他床边的空地，“在这拍的是吗？”  
“......嗯。”陆东植点点头，立马害臊地躲到了徐仁宇看不见的后方。  
“那我们就从那个不小心被我看见的视频开始。”徐仁宇把他放了下来，放到他脑海里记得清清楚楚的位置上，“东植，正座在这。”他走回玄关把自己包里的手机拿了出来，随手拿起桌上的一个东西将手机竖直，摄像头正对住陆东植。  
“你还记得那个视频自己干了什么吗？”徐仁宇站在手机屏后面，问陆东植，也盯着陆东植。  
这种感觉很奇怪，陆东植心脏声都快盖过了自己的声音，“我...我忘了。”  
“我记得，东植，你把手伸进自己的裙子里了，你摸了哪？”  
“我不记......而且那是裙子......”陆东植委屈地眨眼睛，“徐仁宇，你不能这么欺负我......”  
徐仁宇最后确认了一眼手机的拍摄范围，自己也走进了画面里，只是陆东植没有猜到他会走到自己身后，两只手从他手臂间插了进来，从后面环住他，“我没有欺负你，我来告诉你。”  
“没有穿裤子的时候这么干过吗？先把裤头拉下去，东植当时先玩的是这里吧，我猜的，你大腿根部的肉也很敏感，很滑，我很喜欢。”他抱着陆东植，只靠口头让陆东植自己重演那档子的事。  
他说过他会覆盖住的。  
“呜......别，别说话！”陆东植尽力摸着自己腿间的那两块嫩肉，但是刺激远比徐仁宇在他后面说这些令他羞耻的话要小得多，他很想克服来着。  
“东植，”徐仁宇亲了亲陆东植挺起的背脊，“还记得我碰到你那的时候会怎么样吗？”  
“......会捏，会用力地捏......”  
“对，我会很用力，因为你喜欢我用力是不是？”  
“哈啊！是、哈，是......舒服...哈额！”陆东植靠在徐仁宇的怀里，内裤下的性器是涨大了一点，但陆东植觉得那完全是由于徐仁宇的结果。  
“你摸、我的时候，呼，最舒服......”  
这话说得徐仁宇下面蠢蠢欲动的伙计差点没忍住，他动了动眉尾，双手从裤子上方盖住陆东植藏在里面的手，“东植，告诉我，穿着男装被人操到射精，算不算？”  
陆东植把手从裤子里抽了出来，抓着徐仁宇的手一起把自己的薄棉裤和内裤都脱了下去，他声音里掩着期待，“算。”

“哈啊！呃！呜、嗯，嗯，嗯！”  
他们两个人就跪在床旁边，学着徐仁宇记忆里的样子，一前一后，贴合得仿佛连体婴儿一般。  
“屁股再翘高一点，对，没错，东植好乖。”  
徐仁宇揉捏着贴在自己跨前的那两团软肉，稍微直起一点身子，就往那润得流油的蜜穴里翻搅自己杵进去的棍棒。他们身体的契合度很棒，不仅是他自己的感觉，从陆东植那被他干得合不上嘴巴的表情也能看得出来。  
他确信陆东植在享受他们的性爱。  
“别夹那么紧，东植的里面太舒服了，让我呆久一点。”  
“嗬、嗬、呜嗯！那、啊嗯！你，你别、哈呜，别操那，哈啊，那么快......”陆东植头几乎要埋进被子里，侧着脸喘着粗气说。  
徐仁宇答应了这要求，两手抓住陆东植无力摊在床上的手，十指相扣，然后放慢速度抽插起来。  
愉悦的呻吟声总算匹配上了速度。  
徐仁宇瞥了瞥依旧录着像的手机，沿着陆东植凹陷进去的背脊放进他的舌尖，品尝珍贵盛宴一般舔舐着陆东植极尽诱人的肌肤。  
“怎么样了？下面？”他一直压着陆东植在做，并没来得及确认“试验结果”。  
陆东植好看的睫毛扑扇了一下，“还没射，但......”他从徐仁宇的手掌心里抽了出来，朝自己身下摸去。  
“但是什么？”徐仁宇亲了亲没有松开的另一只一直互相扣着的手，等着陆东植的回答。  
“硬......邦邦的。”  
“什么？”国语老师选的词微妙得正好戳中徐仁宇莫名其妙的笑点，徐仁宇倒在陆东植身上，笑出来的鼻息喷在陆东植的耳边，痒死陆东植了。  
“硬，邦，邦，的？”本来陆东植还觉得自己说出来的话没什么别的含义，听完徐仁宇在他耳边重新念的一遍之后那意思他都嫌脸红，越想越觉得里面藏了其他想说的话。  
“你总曲解我的意思......”  
“那你跟我说我曲解不了的。陆东植，我要你告诉我你心底的那个答案。”  
陆东植没有想到徐仁宇拖了那么长的战线，问了他那么多个问题，转移了他那么久的注意力，竟然在这个时间点问他。他们都、都还连着呢！这让他怎么回答！  
“你，你也太狡诈了，竟然这个时候问我......”  
“这样你才逃不走。”的确，以他们现在这个姿势，他要怎么逃走啊！  
“那......那你告诉我题目，我总该知道我有没有想错吧！”陆东植觉得徐仁宇的意思就是那个意思，比如自己是不是喜欢......  
“你愿意让徐仁宇成为你的男朋友吗？”喜欢......什么？  
陆东植睁大了眼睛，虽然意思差，差不多......但为什么这个题目就那么的让他想哭？  
“我、我这种人，你为什么还要......”他承认，他对徐仁宇是动心了，可他没有想过徐仁宇会问他要不要在一起......徐仁宇也许只是一时新鲜才会和他做了，他不会和自己建立关系的......“你、你不应该和女生谈才，才合适吗？”  
“你是不是那天晚上看见了？我是去拒绝她的。陆东植。”现在徐仁宇才想通顺，为什么那天之后陆东植的态度会有所转变。他压在陆东植的身上，就像环抱住他，“我能和男装的你做，能做很多很多次，为什么非得女生才合适？”  
“可我......”  
“算了，别说话，等我把你操射了之后我们再讨论这件事。”很明显徐仁宇有点生气，生气陆东植还是那副不自信的样子。如果不解决这件事，恐怕只要遇上一个陆东植觉得比他自己强的，都能把他给推出去。  
以至于之后陆东植的那些求饶声他都没听见。  
直到最后他快要结束战斗的时候摸了一下陆东植的下面才发现对方不知什么时候已经被自己操射了。  
“陆东植，”他把对方累到装死的脸掰了起来，下身继续要深处挺，挺到陆东植不自觉地打开自己的嘴巴，“如果我这么操别人，把别人操得像你这样爽到快翻白眼，你会怎么样？生气吗？”  
虽然没有代入对象，但只要一去想陆东植就觉得自己的心脏跟被撕裂了一样，难受到想哭，“你......你敢......”  
“你是我的，徐仁宇......我不想把你给别人......操我，操我就行......呜......”  
徐仁宇没有想到人还能被自己问哭了，赶紧亲了亲要流下来的眼泪，加速自己的冲刺，“别哭，别哭，我就是你的，记住了陆东植，我徐仁宇是你的，不要把我推出去，知道吗？”  
“哈啊！哈！知，嗬嗯！啊！哈！知道...哼嗯！嗯！唔！！”  
徐仁宇把自己拔出来后扯下准备好的套，捞起没了力的陆东植移到床上，自己则走去桌子上拿替他享了眼福的手机。他还站在原地欣赏了一下录下的画面，没想到被陆东植逮住，让他把手机交过去。  
徐仁宇也扑倒在陆东植的床上，不过没有把手机递过去，只是凑到陆东植的旁边，替陆东植实行操作，就怕视频会被直接给删了。  
“你看，是不是被我操射了？”  
徐仁宇举着手机还试图反复给陆东植播放操射精的那一段，被陆东植红着脸拦下，“不，不要给我看啦！”  
“那你承不承认你其实没有你想得那么变态？至少和我在一起的话？”  
“我承认行了吧！”陆东植看了一眼视频里的自己，没有想到自己和徐仁宇在一起的时候会......会那么的......淫乱。  
“那答案呢？你愿不愿意？”  
陆东植望了望徐仁宇注视等待自己的眼睛，手里的被子拽紧着，忐忑不安地说出自己的决定：“愿意...是愿意，”他敏捷地拦住徐仁宇要亲过来的嘴，“但是我有个要求，我，我们不能现在就在一起......”  
“等你高中毕业，不再是我的学生的时候，你可以成为我的男朋友......”  
“那做爱呢？”  
陆东植差点要躲进被子里，“当然也不行！我们现在这样本来就不对！”  
徐仁宇瞥了瞥嘴，很明显的不开心，陆东植只好凑上去亲了一口，徐仁宇才勉为其难地答应：“好吧......那既然以后都不能做了，我今天要做个彻底。”  
陆东植被他语气里的觉悟给吓着了，直往被子里躲，“以后还，还能有视频啊！不做了！不做了！你不饿吗？我去做饭！”  
可他被徐仁宇压住哪都不许跑，“我不饿，吃你就行。”  
“待会我饿了没力气徐仁宇你做饭给我吃啊？！”  
徐仁宇不管，掀开被子就去抓陆东植，“我不会做饭。”  
“你！唔！嗯唔......哈！那你记得给我留点力气！嗯！哈哈！痒！”  
“陆东植。”  
“嗯？”  
“你说了真话我很开心。”

-完-


End file.
